


An Angel in the Darkness

by superfix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean, beta cas, slavefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: He was happy once, just him and his dad and Sammy. But then the monster came and Dean learned what it was to be an omega. It’s not until they move to the city and he looks up one night to see an angel watching him from his window that Dean knows he can live again.The only problem is, the angel's an insecure book-store owner with a troubled past who’s dealing with his own demons.It’s going to take some effort, but Dean knows if he really tries, he can convince the angel to save him.What he doesn't know is, maybe the angel needs saving too.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s tied to a chair across the table from him. They’re in her rundown cabin which stinks of potions, dead animals and whatever the hell she’s got brewing on the stove. It’s disgusting. But then again, she’s a witch. And John can’t imagine anything more vile than a witch. At least monsters can’t help what they are. Witches on the other hand – they’ve made a choice.

John has left his two boys waiting out in the car. He doesn’t want them anywhere near her.

For the most part, John Winchester despises witches. 

Still, he doesn’t usually kill them because they are actually human beings.  
But, he makes exceptions when they’re committing murder or dark magic. And this one is guilty of both crimes.

“Please just let me live. I’ll do anything.” She pleads softly.

The witch is surprisingly attractive, with long blond hair and big blue eyes. She’s young too, not much more than thirty. John knows he needs to get this over with soon, or he’s not going to be able to do it. 

But for some reason he’s hesitating. There is just something about her. Something that won’t let him pull the trigger.

And then he realizes what it is. She resembles her. He didn’t notice it at first. But now, it’s so obvious. Because…actually, she’s the spitting image of his Mary.

He takes a deep breath and steels his resolve.

“I’m sorry.” He says and cocks his pistol.

“I can give you back what you lost.” She says frantically. “I can bring her back to you.”

He knows he should just ignore her. She’s a witch. She lies. He just needs to be strong and pull the damned trigger. 

But despite that, he has to ask. Because really, he knows he’d sell his soul to bring her back.

“What do you mean?” 

The fear leaves her eyes and her sudden smirk is almost imperceptible. But it’s there. 

“I can bring her back to you, John.” 

“She’s dead.” John says flatly. It doesn’t occur to him to wonder how she knows about Mary. Or even how she knows his name. 

“She burned. There’s nothing to bring back.” He adds darkly.

“You have a child though...her child.” It’s not a question, just a statement of fact.

John tenses. “I have two children.”

“I only need one.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Tell me hunter, do you have a daughter?”

John shakes his head, sickened by his own weakness. He shouldn’t be talking about his kids with this woman. But he answers her anyway.

“I have two sons.” He doesn’t mention his secret. She doesn’t need to know that.

She nods thoughtfully. “It will be more difficult, but still possible. We’ll have to make some concessions. But if he is her blood, it’s possible.”

John feels sick even discussing this. His finger is still on the trigger. But he knows he can’t pull it.

“What are you saying?”

“Bring the boy to me. And when you leave here, she’ll leave with you.”

John shakes his head. “What do you mean?”

She smiles. And God he suddenly realizes, she even has Mary’s smile. 

John doesn’t even notice he’s laid the pistol down on the table.

“I need you to bring him to me, John. And then she can come back. You can have her back John. You can talk to her again, love her…make love to her. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yes.” John whispers. He reaches up and rubs his fingers across his eyes and realizes they’re damp with tears. 

“Go get him, John. Bring him to me.”

John nods. There’s nothing he wouldn’t give to bring her back. He suddenly feels hot and flushed, his heart palpitating in anticipation. 

And he knows which son he’ll choose. Of course, he knows. 

It has to be Dean. Dean’s the weak one. He’s his shame…his omega. 

He pushes his chair back and stands up. “I…I’ll get him.” 

He begins to turn away. And then with whatever will he has left, he stops himself. 

Because suddenly he realizes what’s happening. She’s done something to him. She’s put some sort of spell on him. And what the hell is he doing here anyway? He loves his boy. Is he really thinking of sacrificing him to this witch?

Again, he rubs his eyes as though trying to will back some sanity.

“No. I can’t do this… He’s my son.” He says softly.

“It’s okay John. I won’t hurt him.”

Her voice is sweet, lilting…it’s Mary’s voice.

“Go get him John. Hurry. We’ve waited so long. We don’t have to wait any longer.”

“But…”

“Look at me John.”

He forces himself to look up and meet her eyes. He gasps softly in surprise. He was sure her eyes were blue. But they’re actually green…they’re Mary’s eyes. She smiles. “Let me do this, John. For us. Bring him to me, John. I can’t stay if you don’t bring him to me.”

“But…what will happen to him?”

“he’ll be fine. You know I would never hurt him.”

John nods in relief. Of course, she wouldn’t hurt him. She’d never hurt him.

He turns, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency. 

“John.”

He glances back at her.

“If I do this for you, you won’t hurt me. If you do, she’ll be gone again. You don’t want that do you?” 

She’s still bound to the chair and helpless. But she’s watching him carefully. He feels a shiver of fear.

“No.” He answers softly.

She smiles sweetly. “Good. Go on then. Bring him to me.”

He hesitates only for a moment. And then he takes a deep breath and realizes he’s going to do this. To hell with anything else. He has to do this.

“Yes.” He says softly. “I’ll bring him to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala’s parked just at the edge of the woods, barely visible beneath the shadows of the tall trees. The air is still and the woods are silent. The only sounds are his ragged breathing and the crackling of the leaves and twigs beneath his boots.

He pulls opened the creaky car door and looks in. It’s the middle of the night and both the boys are sleeping. Sam is stretched out on the backseat with a wool blanket pulled over him and Dean is curled up in the passenger seat.

For a moment he studies his elder son. 

Dean’s face is shadowed, but he can still make out his features – the soft curve of his cheek, the full lips and the golden fringe of his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Dean has always been beautiful, he thinks. Just like Mary. It’s one of the reasons John loves him. It’s also one of the reasons he’s kept him all these years…it’s why he’s protected him. 

Legally John knows he has no right to him. The boy should have been turned over at birth.

Dean’s an omega and omega’s are the State’s property. They are a commodity. The State makes a fortune breeding and selling them. And if a couple is unfortunate enough to give birth to one, it’s illegal not to register them and either buy them back or turn them over to be raised and trained in a government facility. 

Because of this, they are every parent’s worst fear. 

Next to the death of his wife, the day John found out his first born was an omega was the saddest in his life. 

And John would have handed over Dean. He knows he could have moved on and tried to forget him. But it was Mary who had wanted to keep him. And while John had strongly disagreed, it was because he’d loved her so much that he’d finally relented and kept the boy. 

It was only when Mary had died when Dean was four that John realized he’d actually grown to love him. 

So he’d continued to protect him and never told anyone about him. 

Dean was and is his secret.

And so he’s always kept him away from the other hunters, quietly hidden in his room whenever they came around. And if he is being honest, he also knows the reason isn’t just because of his fear of losing him. John knows they’d laugh if they knew. And John is a proud man. Having a weak little omega for a son is something he could never live down.

He moves his eyes away from Dean and glances in the back.

 

Sammy’s sound asleep, wrapped up in the warm wool blanket.

He smiles fondly. He loves both his boys, but Sam is his pride and joy. 

Sam’s an alpha. He’s perfect – strong, healthy and smart. 

John doesn’t have to hide Sammy.

“Dad?”

John returns his attention to Dean. Of course, Dean would wake up when he turned his attention to Sam. It’s like Dean has a sixth sense when it comes to Sam.

“Hey buddy.”

Dean rubs his eyes sleepily. “Is the witch dead?”

John shakes his head and Dean looks at him curiously. 

“What happened?” 

John takes a deep breath. He’s still resolved to do this. But seeing Dean’s gentle, trusting look is shaking him a little.

He clears his throat. “I need you to come with me, son.”

Dean looks up in surprise. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me any questions Dean. Just come on.”

Dean starts to climb out and John reaches down and picks him up like he’s still a little kid.

Dean looks confused, but wraps his arms around his neck.

“Dad?”

“What?”

“What about Sammy? We can’t leave him here alone.”

John pulls him a little tighter. “He’ll be fine. I’ll lock the door.”

“But what if…”

“shh. Everything’s fine. Just be quiet, Dean.”

Dean obeys and doesn’t say anything else even as he looks back in concern. Dean never questions his father. It’s the omega in him, John supposes. Sammy’s only eight and he questions everything.

John holds him tightly and turns towards the cabin.

*******

The witch is still tied to the chair as they walk in. Dean looks over at her and she smiles back at him. He quickly hides his face in the soft leather of John’s jacket.

“Put him on the bed.” She orders.

For a moment John studies her, blinking in confusion. She still looks the same, still looks like Mary. The voice is the same and the eyes are just as lovely. But for just a moment he thought he saw wild grey hair, small black eyes and skin like parchment paper. 

But is was only a flash.

“Put him down, John.” She says again.

He carefully places Dean on the filthy cot. Dean looks up at him and John sees fear and confusion in his son’s eyes. He feels himself waver. Dean doesn’t belong here. He left him in the car….why did he…?

“John!”

His head snaps around at the sound of Mary’s voice.

“Mary?”

“Come over here darling. You need to cut these bindings. My hands are growing numb.”

John smirks. “Darling? You’ve never called me that.”

She rolls her eyes impatiently. “My hands John. I swear they’re numb.”

As he approaches her, he hears Dean’s shaky voice. “Dad. Please don’t.”

“Quiet Dean.” He pulls out his pocketknife. 

He reaches down to cut the bindings and feels a sickening rush of panic. 

He pushes the feeling back.

Once she is free, the witch stands and rubs her wrists. And then she walks over to a cabinet that stands against the cabin wall. She laughs softly, her back to John as she opens the drawer.

John looks at her in confusion. “Mary? What is it?” 

“Come over here John.”

He glances at Dean who’s sitting up on the cot and watching fearfully. He feels a twinge of guilt that Dean is even in this room.

“John.” Her voice is more impatient now. “I said, come here.”

He finds it impossible to resist her voice even if it is different then it was only moments before. There’s an edge to it now. A shrillness that sends a shudder down his spine. 

He approaches her cautiously.

“Mary, I…” 

She turns suddenly and for the first time, John really sees her. 

She’s ancient. Perhaps as old as time. She may have been human once, but there’s nothing human about her now. Her black eyes are soulless. 

John instinctively raises his hands. But there’s no time. She’s faster.

She lifts her hand and blows a cloud of dust directly into his eyes.

And then, in a world of searing pain and darkness, John Winchester screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later

“Dad? Dad, will you wake up…please.”

John blinks open his eyes and immediately squints painfully at the bright morning light. 

He rubs his face and tries to focus. 

“Sammy? What the hell time is it?”

“It’s almost eight.”

John looks up and grimaces. His son is standing beside the bed, scowling down at him. 

Sammy’s thirteen now and has developed a real attitude lately. John knows its because he’s an alpha and it won’t be long before he hits his first rut. And shit, John’s not looking forward to that. 

“Dad come on. It’s my first day and I can’t be late. You promised you wouldn’t get drunk last night.” Sam’s shaking his head and giving him his best bitch face.

John groans and rolls around to sit at the side of the bed. They just moved into the new house a week ago and they haven’t even unpacked most of the boxes. 

And Sammy starts at the new school today.

“I didn’t get drunk.” John grumbles.

“yeah right. I heard the two of you…like, all night.”

Sam looks disgusted. “It’s gross. The walls are thin, you know.”

John rubs his eyes and then smirks. Oh yeah, he remembers now. He did have quite a night.

“Sorry bout that.” He mumbles.

Sam just shakes his head and turns away. 

“He’s got your coffee ready. We need to leave in twenty minutes.” He says as he walks out of the room.

John sits quietly for a moment, still trying to focus. 

Sam’s right. He really needs to stop drinking. It’s getting a little out of control. He reaches down and realizes he’s got some pretty good morning wood happening. Which he really hopes Sam didn’t notice.

A quick shower’s what he needs. 

He also needs his omega. 

“Dean!” he calls out as he gets up. 

The bathroom is across the narrow hall from his bedroom. Sammy’s room is the next door over, and down the dark hall there’s a tiny, windowless kitchen with a cracked linoleum floor and cheap, paper thin pine cabinets. The kitchen leads into a small living room with a window that looks out onto the busy street. It’s a narrow, dark house tucked between a quiet little tavern and a narrow alleyway. On the other side of the alley is an old book store.

It’s not much of a house but it’s a big step up from the crappy motel rooms or run-down rooming houses they’ve lived in for the last ten years. Well, longer then that really. Mary’s been dead since Sam was an infant. They’ve never really had a home since. 

John’s long-since given up hunting and has just taken odd jobs as he can get them. He’s done everything from carpentry, to painting, to construction. 

The longest job he had was working at a garage up in Maine. It was mostly just pumping gas but he also did some minor auto-repair. He left quickly when the owner found out he was fucking his wife.

They’re in a town called Lindsay New York now, and he’s actually lined up a full time job at a factory that produces plastics. It’s a crappy, mindless job which promises long and tedious hours. But, at least it pays well and he can walk from their home. He starts his first shift in a couple of days.

He’s doing this for Sam.

Sam’s going into high-school now and John has promised they’ll settle down.

He sits down on the edge of the old cracked claw-foot tub. The porcelain’s cool against his naked ass. He grips his cock, which is still hard, the thick, knot damp with pre-cum…or maybe slick. 

He scowls in irritation. He shouldn’t have to call twice. 

He bellows once more. “Dean!” 

He looks up and the omega is already standing in the doorway. 

The omega looks frightened and distrustful, like he’s done something wrong. He hasn’t, but he always looks like that now.

John grimaces in disdain. 

The omega’s naked except for the black collar around his neck. His body is pale and underdeveloped. Getting the omega registered and then buying him back was expensive and used all his savings. But, if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be eligible for the government issued drug regimen of O-5, which inhibits the omega’s growth and development. And because he’s John’s biological son and the government discourages in-breeding, he’s also entitled to free birth control.

The omega’s also kept on a government sponsored diet. Special foods are produced specifically for omegas. They come in freeze dried packets and are a mixture of protein, grains and fruits. They look dry and tasteless and John’s not sure what kind of additives are put in them, but they’re cheap and they keep the omega healthy but also weak, horny and completely submissive, which is how an omega should be. 

“I shouldn’t need to call you twice.” John mutters.

The omega just looks back at him, probably wondering if he will be punished. He can’t or won’t speak, because he never speaks now. He even cries silently, much to John’s irritation. John hasn’t heard a sound from him since that night five years ago. 

There are rare moments when John remembers he loved the omega once, but that was a long time ago. He has no fondness for him now. And yet despite that, he can’t get enough of the boy. He’s calmed down a little over the last couple of years and doesn’t use him all the time like he did at first, but he still wants to fuck him every time he sees him. 

Which is what he wants to do right now.

“Get in here and close the door.” He orders.

Dean steps through the door and quietly closes it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harrison’s Bookstore sits on the corner of Main Street and Yonge. It’s had several owners over the last thirty years but because the large sign that hangs over the entrance is a hand-painted work of art, with depictions of historical characters holding up each individual letter, nobody’s bothered to change the name.

It’s a tiny little shop which carries mostly used books, although there is a couple of shelves of new releases. 

It doesn’t do much business. 

It does have a group of regulars though, who like to come in, pour themselves a free coffee and look through the titles. Most of them are retired and usually take the time to have a pleasant chat with the current owner Castiel Novak. And, some of them even make a purchase on occasion. 

Needless to say, the bookstore doesn’t make much money.

But money’s not why Castiel bought the place. He considers himself a simple man, with simple needs and really, he doesn’t need a lot of money. Also, due to a nice little trust fund that his grandfather set up for him, Castiel’s set for life anyway.

No, Castiel’s not in it for the money. He simply enjoys books. He’s a prolific reader and, even if books have fallen out of fashion, apparently replaced by the damned internet, he prefers the tangible feel of the leather binding, the smell of the paper and the pleasure of turning the pages. 

It’s a Monday morning and his first customer of the day is watching the goings on out the window. Her name’s Charlie and she works at the computer repair shop just a couple of stores over. 

“He’s hot.” She says, glancing back at Castiel.

Cas sighs and gives her a patient head shake.

“What? Come over here and check him out.”

“I’ve already seen him.” Cas replies.

“So? Don’t you think he’s hot?” 

The new neighbor’s climbing into a black impala. He looks to be in his forties, with a scruffy grey beard, black hair and a solid build. A gangly young boy of about twelve climbs into the passenger seat next to him.

“He’s got a kid. I guess that means he’s also got a wife, huh?” Charlie asks.

They pull out and she turns and walks back to the counter, pulling up the stool that Cas keeps there mostly for her. She picks up her big mug of coffee with a panda bear painted on it and takes a sip.

“no.” Cas says as he fills in a couple of boxes of the Times crossword he’s been working on.

“No?” Charlie asks.

“No. There’s no wife.”

Charlie grins. “So…that’s interesting. What else do you know about him?”

Cas puts down his pen and sighs. “Well, let’s see. He’s a widower. He has two sons and apparently he’s planning on staying a while. He’s got a job at some factory on the other side of town. Oh, and he owns that black monstrosity of a car you see pulling out.”

“It’s an Impala, Cas. It’s an awesome car.” Charlie points out.

“Hmm.” Cas says noncommittally. It seems to him that maybe the guys priorities are a little skewed.

“So you’ve met him?”

Cas shakes his head. “No. Ruth was in and filled me in.”

Ruth Sheppard is a ninety year old force of nature who owns several of the buildings on the street and lives in a beautiful old home on the upper side. She’d been in a few days before. Cas lives in the apartment above the bookstore so she felt it was her duty to let him know he’d be having new neighbors. “He’s a very nice man.” She’d said. “And his son is so dear. Such good manners. The other one though…” she gives him a tragic look and shakes her head. “He’s an omega. So sad.”

“I wonder where the second son is.” Charlie says.

Cas glances out the window. He’s thinking the same thing himself. He’s seen his new neighbor pulling in and out of the drive a few times with his son. He’s never seen the omega.

“I suppose he’s in the house.”

“Yeah. I guess. So…back to my initial point. The guys hot, Cas. Maybe you should take him a welcome basket or something. Or you could just offer to help him fix up that dump they’ve moved into.”

“I have no particular interest in meeting him, Charlie. If you think he’s so hot why don’t you go knock on his door.”

Charlie smirks. “I don’t think Dorothy would appreciate that. Besides, you know I don’t swing that way. You however, do.”

Cas shakes his head. “Well, I’m not interested.”

Charlie shakes her head in exasperation. “You are so boring, Cas. I worry about you, you know. You need someone in your life. You’re gorgeous, you’re single and you’re a sweet guy. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Cas smiles warmly. He likes Charlie, even if she is a busybody. But he prefers being alone. Relationships are painful. He’s learned that the hard way.

“I’ll think about it.” He lies.

Charlie pushes back her stool and stands up. “Good. Well, I’ve gotta go open up the shop.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Charlie shakes her head and smiles fondly. “You know, I don’t know why you’re so scared of the world, Cas. It’s a sin to see you hiding yourself away in this dusty old shop.”

“I’m not hiding, Charlie.”

Charlie doesn’t say anything else but she does give him a final look like he’s some sad puppy. 

The bell above the door tinkles as she leaves.

Cas glances back out the window at the narrow house.

The windows frames are chipped, the white paint long since faded. There’s overgrown weeds climbing the red bricks that edge the alleyway. Through the narrow window-panes, the interior looks dark and gloomy. 

The world is a cruel place, he thinks. He’s seen what people do. There was a time when he cared. Now though, he knows it’s easier just not to get involved.

Still, he can’t help but wonder about the boy inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of money, Cas. But if you actually found your soulmate, you’re a richer man then I am.” Gabriel Novak

When Cas was twelve, his father took him to Yankee Stadium. Cas’ father was the CEO of Novak Credit at the time and his work was his life. He was a driven, distant man who certainly never paid any attention to his youngest son. So the fact that he’d put an evening aside just for Cas was a very big deal. 

Looking back now, Cas doesn’t really remember the game. But he does remember his dad taking him to some fancy restaurant afterwards and explaining to him that it was time he knew the truth.

Cas was only a beta.

His father had tried his best to make him feel okay about it though.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, son. Your mother’s a beta and she does alright. Actually, most people are betas. Hell, you should just be glad you’re not some damned omega.”

Cas’ dad was a bit of an ass.

Anyway, for most people the news wouldn’t have been a big deal. The fact that Cas’ father was an alpha and so were his three older brothers made it a little hard to swallow though.

Cas’ father went on to explain that Cas would probably never be a CEO like him or a hard-driven businessman like his brother Luci - who was obviously destined to step into his shoes one day, or a surgeon like his oldest brother Michael. 

And as for his brother Gabe, he was only two years older then Cas, so his dad wasn’t sure what he’d become, but he was sure he’d rise to the top of his field just like his older brothers. 

Which actually ended up being true. Gabe now owns a chain of restaurants and is possibly even richer then their dad.

Anyway, it had been a pretty disheartening conversation for Cas. 

He’d had one saving grace though, and that was his brother Gabe who, after hearing about their father’s little speech, had gotten totally pissed off and told him he could be any damned thing he chose and that their father was just an arrogant asshole anyway.

Gabe has always held a special place in his heart because of that.

Well that, and the fact that many years later, he got him through his darkest days. But that’s a time Cas chooses not to think about. 

So, when Gabe shows up at his door at two in the morning, stumbling drunk, pissed off and belligerent because his current wife – that’s wife number three – has run off with her plastic surgeon and they’re both living high off all the damn money Gabe’s paid him over the last three years for all her damned procedures – Cas welcomes him and even tells him to move in for as long as he wants.

To his surprise, Gabe takes him up on his offer. He’s even brought a suitcase.

“She only married me for my money, Cas. I’ve come to that conclusion. You were right about her.”

Cas doesn’t respond even though he never said that. Well, not out loud anyway.

Gabe’s sitting forlornly on the couch nursing a beer, his bare feet resting on the coffee table. Cas is sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. He stifles a yawn.

“Am I keeping you up?”

Cas shakes his head. “No. Not at all.”

Gabe smirks. “You’re a good brother, Cas. You’re the best. Fucking Luci and Michael…they don’t even hold a candle to you.” Gabe tips his beer bottle to him and then takes a swig.

“Thank you, Gabe.” Cas says.

Gabe sits back and closes his eyes and Cas watches, hoping maybe he’ll just drift off to sleep so he can go to bed.

“You remember when we were kids, Cas?” Gabe asks.

Cas sighs and waits for him to continue.

“Life was so easy then.” Gabe continues. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. Kids can be mean little bastards, but at least they’re honest. They don’t lie, Cas. That’s what I like about kids.”

Cas nods noncommittedly and glances out the window. 

It's only then that he notices a figure sitting on the back-porch of the house across the alley. 

His first thought is, ‘It’s him.’

“We talked about having kids.” Gabe drones on. “Cindy would have been a shitty mom though. Fuck, she’s so self-centered. Do you know how much money she goes through…”

Gabe’s voice fades away as Cas gets up and walks over to the window. 

At this time of the morning, the city’s asleep and it’s quiet. It’s a dark starless night, but there’s a streetlamp just in front of the alley. Cas narrows his eyes and tries to make out the boy sitting in its flickering glow alone on the porch stoop.

He sees he’s got a blanket wrapped around him – which is good because it’s the end of September and it gets pretty damn cold at night. Cas frowns when he notices his feet are bare though. 

And then, as though he senses his watching, the boy turns his head and looks up at him.

And Cas catches his breath. 

The boy looks like an angel. 

For a long moment, they study each other. 

Cas doesn’t move and it’s the boy who finally looks away. And then he gets up and disappears into the house. 

“Hey Cas?”

Cas sighs. “What is it Gabe?”

“I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning Gabe.” He says.

Cas doesn't even hear him get up. 

He's still watching the empty porch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tonight I'll ask all the stars above  
> How did I ever win your love?  
> What did I do, what did I say  
> To turn your angel eyes my way? Jeff Healey Band

He slips quietly back into the bedroom knowing if the alpha hears him he’ll be in trouble. The alpha has forbidden him from stepping out of the house. But sometimes he needs to go outside just to breathe.

He carefully slides under the blankets and eases himself in next to him. The alpha grunts and rolls over wrapping his muscled arm around his midriff. 

He holds his breath and hopes the alpha won’t feel the coolness of his skin from the chilly night air. Fortunately, the alpha doesn’t waken.

Dean takes a relieved breath and feels himself relax. 

He even takes some comfort from the warmth emanating from the body crushed up against him.

It’s not as though the man repulses him.

The alpha is still his father after all. Or at least his father is still in there, somewhere. 

He didn’t always believe that. He used to think that the witch had killed him that night and replaced him with a monster. But now he thinks that she didn’t kill him. He knows his dad’s just under a spell. 

The reason he knows this is because lately there have been moments when he sees a flicker of horror and sadness in his father’s dark eyes. It disappears quickly and the monster returns and if he didn’t happen to have looked at that particular moment, he would have missed it.

But he’s seen it. And it’s that flicker that keeps him going.

It’s a stupid dream, but sometimes he thinks he’ll go back to that cabin one day and kill her. And then the spell will be broken.

He wants to do that for his father. And for Sammy too.

He holds no illusions of saving himself. It’s too late for him.

But of course it's never going to happen. He’s too weak. He’s only an omega, small and weak and timid. He can’t even bring himself to speak.

He’s never believed in God. Well, not lately anyway. But tonight for the first time since he was a little kid, he prayed.

And he knows God has answered.

With that thought, he closes his eyes. And it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

His last thoughts before he drifts off to sleep are of a man with dark curls who's tall and proud and illuminated in bright light...

Like an angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly a month has passed in their new home and a couple of days since he saw the angel in the window.

It’s nearly four in the afternoon and the stew bubbles on the stove sending a delectable aroma throughout the small house. The alpha won’t be home from his shift until after seven, so he’ll keep it warm for him. 

Sammy though, should be arriving home anytime. 

Sam doesn’t talk to him much and he can’t bring himself to speak to Sam, so it’s usually pretty uncomfortable when it’s just the two of them. But he’s always happy to see him anyway.

He doesn’t blame Sam for giving up on him. Sammy was only eight when he shut him out of his life. There’s no place for Sam in his dark world. 

He can’t deny he misses him though.

He sighs and steps out onto the back porch. The back yard is small, fenced in by a chain-link fence. It’s not much of a yard. It’s covered in overgrown weeds and there’s a pile of debris – some boards with nails sticking out of them, a few empty paint cans and even an old screen door – piled up against the back of the fence. But at least the sun is shining and there’s a fresh, warm breeze.

He sits down on the stoop and glances up at the window. 

There’s no one there. The bookstore’s open, so he figures the angel must be downstairs working in the shop.

Dean hasn’t had the opportunity yet because the alpha’s been home for the last couple of days. But he’s on day shift now and he has no more excuses. He has to find the courage. Because if his plan’s going to work, he needs to go over there. And even harder than that, he also needs to find his voice. 

His heart takes a leap when he hears the floorboards creak behind him.

He looks up to see Sammy standing there watching him.

Over the last year, Sam has had a growing spurt. He’s taller than him now. He hasn’t started to fill out yet, but it’s obvious he’s going to grow into a tall and beautiful alpha. The sunlight highlights the dark shine of his long hair and his hazel eyes seem to sparkle. 

Sam smiles timidly and for just a moment it’s like it used to be when he was still his big brother. 

But then he remembers himself and lowers his eyes. 

“Hey.” Sam says. 

Dean doesn’t respond and he can almost feel Sam’s irritation at that.

“You’re outside. I thought you weren’t supposed to go outside.”

Dean sighs and stands up.

He stops because Sam’s blocking the doorway. Sam doesn’t move for a moment and there’s a mixture of confusion and contempt in his eyes.

And then he steps out of the way and Dean slips by him.

“I know you can talk, you know.” Sam says as he follows him into the kitchen. Dean doesn’t acknowledge his comment as he steps up to the stove to stir the stew. It’s not like Sam hasn’t said this to him before.

“You’re such a coward, Dean.” Sam adds after a moment.

Dean sighs and moves over to the fridge to pour Sam a glass of chocolate milk.

Sam waits another moment before he continues. “Maybe if you stood up for yourself, he wouldn’t treat you like that.” He adds.

Dean brushes past him and puts his drink down on the table. He knows Sam’s always hungry when he gets home from school. He’ll give him a bowl of stew now and Sam’ll probably have a second meal when the alpha gets home.

Sam sits down at the table and looks at the glass of chocolate milk like its gone sour or something. And then he raises his eyes and gives Dean the same look.

Dean sighs again and then walks back to the stove and ladles him out a serving of stew. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him the whole time. Nobody can glare quite like Sam.

Dean keeps his eyes lowered as he returns to the table and puts the steaming bowl down in front of him.

He starts to turn away but he freezes as Sam grasps his arm.

“I don’t want to eat alone.” Sam says softly. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Dean scowls and tries to yank his arm free.

“I said, sit down omega.” Sam says coldly.

Sam’s not mean. Dean knows he’s only trying to get him to fight back. He also knows Sam’s more hurt than angry. There was a time when he would have just walked away. And maybe Sam would have respected that. But he doesn’t now. If Sam wants to hate him than that’s good. It’ll be easier if he hates him.

He nods and Sam lets go of his arm. 

Once he’s sitting, Sam takes a mouthful of stew.

“It’s good.” He comments. “You can have some if you want. I won’t tell him.”

Dean just sits still and doesn’t respond. He’s been punished before for eating their food and he really doesn’t want to go through that again. Sam doesn’t know that though. The alpha saves his worst punishments for when Sam’s at school.

They sit for a few moments as Sam eats a couple more spoonfuls. The silence is painful and Dean wishes he could just get up and leave. 

“I met a girl today.” Sam suddenly says softly. “I mean, I’ve seen her in a couple of my classes but I never talked to her before.”

Dean forces himself not to smile.

“Her name’s Jo. I mean, she's not my girlfriend or anything, but she’s really nice.” Sam adds. 

It’s quiet for a moment and Dean glances up to see that Sam’s watching him.

“You really don’t care though, do you?” Sam asks. 

He pushes his chair back and stands up. “You know what? Do what you want, Dean. I’m gonna go eat in my room.”

Sam shakes his head in disgust and then walks out of the room.

Dean takes a deep breath and tries not to think about the pain in Sammy’s eyes. He want to go after him. He wants to tell him that of course he fuckin cares. There's nobody he cares more about. 

But he can’t. It’s just too hard.

Instead he pushes his own chair back and gets up to go sit on the back stoop.

He’s still got a few hours left before the alpha gets home.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean’s almost convinced himself that he was wrong. He only caught a glimpse of him through the window after all. Anyway, there’s no such thing as angels. And even if there was, why would an angel want to help him?

But he still has to meet him. 

He’ll know for sure then.

He takes a final look in the mirror and sighs. 

He’s seventeen now but he doesn’t look it. He’s too pale and his cheeks are as smooth as a little kid. He doesn’t shave yet and his eyes seem too big for his face. He cuts his own hair and he’s not very good at it. It’s a little uneven and sticks out at the top. And his damn lips are plump and full like a girl’s.

The guy’s going to think he’s a freak.

Sam’s left his laptop at home a few times and he’s done some research on omegas so Dean knows he pretty much looks like a typical omega. But omegas are freaks anyway.

Whenever he’s used the computer, he’s tried to be careful to clear the browsing history. But he doesn’t really know what he’s doing so he figures Sam knows about it. Plus he’s found some bookmarked articles on omega rights with lines highlighted about who you can contact if you’re looking for shelter from severely abusive alphas. He thinks Sam left them there for him to read.

Dean would never call anyone though. They might take him away and then Sam would be alone with the alpha.

He takes a deep breath and yanks up his jeans which keep sliding down his narrow hips. He figures he might as well get this over with. It’s probably all going to be for nothing anyway.

It’s then that he hears the screeching of tires followed by another sound. It’s not unusual to hear cars tearing by or the screeching of breaks. But it’s the second sound...the sound of a painful cry...that makes his heart suddenly pound in fear.

He rushes out of the bathroom and down the narrow hall. Without thinking, he quickly slides open the deadbolt on the front door and steps out onto the sidewalk and into the blinding morning sun. 

For a moment he’s overwhelmed. 

Except for the times he’s stepped out onto the back stoop, this is the first time he’s left the house since they moved in. 

It’s a busy time of the morning and cars are rushing by. There’s a loud screech and hissing sound as a bus eases to a stop across the street. A young couple who are laughing and caught up in their own world, strolls by without even a glance. He steps back nervously. 

He wants to put his hands over his ears and rush back inside.

But there was a reason he came out.

He looks around frantically. 

And then he spots it. 

It’s lying at the edge of the road just against the curb. It’s a small grey ball of fur. 

Its so still and he knows it has to be dead and he really, really doesn’t want to see it up close. But he has to. Because maybe it’s not dead. And even if it is, he can’t just leave it lying there.

He swallows nervously and walks up to it slowly. And then when he gets close enough, his vision blurs and he has to brush away the tears. 

It’s such a little dog. And it’s so still.

Dean takes a stuttered breath and kneels down. And then his knees weaken and he sits down next to it cross legged.

He reaches out and gently pets it. It’s not Dean's fault, but for some reason he feels guilty anyway. This was no kinda place for some poor little dog. 

“I’m so sorry.” He says gently, reaching up to rub the snot away from his running nose. 

“Let me see him.” 

The voice is deep and gravelled. 

Dean raises his eyes and looks into the bluest, gentlest eyes he’s ever seen. 

For just a moment the sounds of the traffic and the horror of the moment disappear. And in this moment, Dean knows he was right. 

He really is an angel.

Dean watches him as he kneels down and lays his hand firmly on the little dog.

“He’s not dead.” The angel says, glancing back up at Dean.

“He’s not moving.” Dean says softly. 

The angel continues to stroke the dog gently and then it whimpers. 

The angel smiles. “I think it just clipped him. Can you stay with him a minute? I’m going to go get something to wrap him in, so I can take him to the vet.”

Dean nods and the angel reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. His hand feels firm and warm and sends a shiver down his spine. “He’ll be alright. I promise.” He says. 

And then he rushes away.

Dean sits quietly, gently stroking the dog. It's still not moving but it's watching him, it's brown eyes bright and alert.

Dean smiles back at him. “He saved you.” He says. 

It’s only then that he realizes it. He's found his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

“So how long do you think he’s staying?” Charlie asks.

Cas is looking out the window. It’s a dreary morning. 

Outside the sky is a dull grey. The house across the alley is silent as usual. Inside the windows, it looks dark and empty.

He wonders what he’s doing in there, all alone while the rest of the world rushes through its day.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked how long he’s staying?”

Cas pulls his attention away from the bleak view and walks over to the counter where the coffee pot’s set up. He picks it up and refills his cup.

“Hopefully not long. I’ll put up some flyers and I’ll put an ad in the paper. I’m sure someone’s looking for him.”

He leans against the counter and looks over at Charlie who’s sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the new dog-bed where the little grey schnauzer lies comfortably, gnawing on a rubber bone. 

He bought the bed from the shop next to the vet’s office, along with a supply of dog food and a couple of chew toys. 

He has no intention of keeping the dog, but he figures the poor thing should have some comforts while he’s here. Especially since he has a cast on his leg and can’t get around too well. Fortunately, the broken leg was the worst of his injuries.

Charlie smirks and reaches over to scratch the dog’s ears.

“I’m not talking about this little guy. I meant your brother.”

“Oh.” Cas sighs. “I have no idea.”

Gabriel’s made himself right at home. He shopped and now Cas’ fridge is stuffed full of groceries and beer. He’s also bought some kitchen supplies including a new set of pots, silverware and a carving knife he says cost two hundred bucks which he claims is worth every penny. He’s also bought fluffy towels for the bathroom and new linens and pillows for his bed. “You’re a god-damned minimalist, Cas.” He’s told him. “I don’t know how you can live like this.”

It seems like Gabe plans to stay a while.

“He’s rich isn’t he?” Charlie asks. “Why would he want to stay here?”

Cas isn’t offended by the question. He wonders the same thing.

“He says he needs a time out.”

Charlie grins. “Well he’ll get that here.”

Cas is gazing out the window again. He wishes he could just see some movement. Hopefully the boy’s alright. It was all such a rush yesterday and he didn’t even get his name. 

He really should have asked his name.

He feels Charlie moving up next to him.

“Why don’t you go over there and see him.” She says. “He’s probably wondering if the dog’s okay.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to intrude…or frighten him.”

“He must be awfully lonely.”

“He’s not my responsibility, Charlie.”

“No? He’s just a kid, Cas. Someone should help him.”

“We don’t know he needs help.”

“Well there’s one way to find out.”

Cas scowls and shakes his head.

He feels Charlie’s arm slip around his waist. Cas doesn’t like people touching him. But with Charlie he allows it. 

“What is it Cas? What are you so afraid of?”

Cas sighs. “I’m afraid he could break my heart, Charlie.”

Charlie gives him a little squeeze. “Take the risk, Cas. Go over there and see him.”

Cas doesn’t answer. He’s still watching the darkened windows across the alley. 

He knows the boy’s an omega and the reality is that life is hard for omegas. There’s nothing he can do for him. He tried to help once before, and it nearly killed him. He can’t go through that again. 

But he also knows he can’t get those tear-filled green eyes out of his mind. And if he doesn’t go over and see him again, he might just go crazy.

“Do you think you can watch the store for a few minutes?” he says finally. 

He just knows Charlie’s grinning. “I think I can handle it.” She says.

******* 

It’s spitting rain outside and Cas pulls on his trenchcoat which hangs from the hook next to the door. He’s also carrying the bag of croissants Charlie brought in with her.

He straightens his tie and then glances back at her as he’s stepping out the door, and she gives him a thumbs-up. 

Obviously it’s not a long walk across the alley. But it takes enough time for Cas to actually begin to feel nervous. And why the hell he’s nervous, he has no idea. The omega’s just a kid after all and it’s not like this is a date or anything.

He shakes his head at his own foolishness and steps up onto the stoop. And then he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

****

The night before had been a bad night for Dean. The alpha had come home in a surly mood, tired and angry at all the assholes he claims he’s forced to work with. Dean knew it was going to be a rough night when the alpha didn’t bother with dinner and instead went straight for his bottle of Jack.

Dean’s used to his moods and is pretty much resigned to whatever the alpha can dish out. That is, unless he takes his anger out on Sam.

It doesn’t happen often. But there have been times when Sam’s gotten in the way…or has deliberately stepped in the way. 

Last night was one of those times.

Sam had come running from his room when the alpha had back-handed Dean and he’d fallen back onto the coffee table, the table legs snapping under his weight and the vase that Sam had put on it with some purple wildflowers he’d picked on his walk home, crashing to the floor. Why Sam had bothered putting them there, Dean wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like it could cheer the place up any.

When Sam walked into the room, he took in the scene and then stepped between Dean and the alpha.

“Why do you have to be like this? He didn’t do anything. Why can’t you just leave him alone?”

The alpha’s face was flushed and sweaty, his breaths shaking with fury. The bottle of whiskey was gripped in his left hand and his right hand was clenched and ready. He ignored Sam and was still glaring down at Dean.

“Go back to your room, Sam.” He snapped, not sparing him a glance.

“No. You can’t do this Dad.”

Dean scrambled to get up before it was too late. He could take a beating. But he wasn’t going to sit there and watch Sam take one. 

“I said, go back to your room, Sam.”

“No.” Sam repeated softly and Dean knew how scared he was, but Sam wasn’t backing down. And despite his own fear, Dean felt a rush of pride. 

The alpha finally moved his eyes away from Dean and looked at Sam. His eyes were dark and cold. 

“You don’t want to push me, boy.” The softness of his tone more threatening then any yelling could be.

“Why don’t you just leave?” Sam said, his voice wavering. 

The alpha smirked and Dean tried to step between them. And then the alpha took a threatening step forward and Sam grabbed Dean’s arm with surprising strength and yanked him back. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” The alpha answered.

“Then I’ll call the police.” 

The alpha nodded. “We’ve talked about this, Sam. You do that and you know what’s gonna happen. They’ll take you away and put you in some foster home. But they won’t take him. Nobody protects his kind, son. You know that.”

“Don’t call me son. You’re not my father anymore.” Sam said, his voice shaking. 

The alpha grinned. “I tell you what I'll do, Sammy. If you go to bed right now, I promise I won’t hit him anymore tonight.”

Dean prayed Sam would listen, but for a long moment Sam just stood there. And then finally his shoulders relaxed a little, and he took a deep breath and Dean knew the moment had passed.

“I hope you go to hell.” Sam said softly.

He gave one final, sad look at Dean and then turned and walked to his room. Dean heard the door slamming behind him.

And then the alpha turned his attention to Dean.

The alpha hadn’t lied either. There were no more punches. But it was a long night anyway.

Finally though, morning has come and thank god, the alpha’s left for his day-shift. How he gets that drunk and can still go to work the next morning, Dean doesn’t know. He figures maybe it’s because of the spell and the monster doesn’t need normal things like sleep. He sometimes wonders if his Dad gets tired though.

Dean’s lying on the couch. His body aches and he feels a kind of exhaustion that he knows seventeen year-olds probably shouldn’t feel. He really should get up though and make Sammy some breakfast.

Sam didn’t go to school today and he hasn’t bothered getting up either. Dean only knows he’s home cause he heard him slipping quietly into the bathroom earlier.

Suddenly there’s a knocking at the front door. It’s a gentle knock, but it startles Dean and he sits up, and looks over at it nervously. Because nobody ever comes to their door. For just a flash he thinks maybe something happened to the alpha. And then he feels a twinge of guilt because his first feeling was hope that something had.

He sits tensely, not sure what to do. He thinks he should probably just ignore it. He’s not been given permission to open the front door and he also doesn’t want some stranger coming into the house while Sam’s sleeping.

He waits for a few tense moments and then Sam walks into the room. Sammy always looks like an over-grown kid when he wakes up. His hair is sticking up everywhere and he’s wearing an old batman pajama top and sleeping pants. His socks have slipped half off his feet and the ends flop in front of him. He actually looks pretty hilarious. But much as Dean would like to tell him so, he still hasn’t spoken to him since he found his voice. 

Sam looks over at him curiously and crinkles his nose. 

“I wonder who it is?”

Dean just shakes his head. And then he quickly gets up as Sam heads to the door.

Dean stands close behind him as he slips the dead-bolt. And then he opens it a few inches and Dean smiles in relief. Because he knows that gravelled voice.

“Hello.”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could speak to your brother.”

Sam glances back at Dean curiously and then peers back out. “Why?”

And then Dean puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Sammy. He’s our friend.”

And Sammy looks back at him, his mouth dropping open. 

It’s the first time Dean’s spoken to him in five years.


	10. Chapter 10

“When Dean?” Sam asks. “When did you start talking?”

“It was only yesterday, Sam.”

Sam looks at him in confusion. “How?...I mean, what happened?”

Dean looks past him and gazes at the man standing in the doorway like he’s some sort of messiah. 

Sam follows his eyes and takes a second look at the stranger. There’s nothing special about him that he can see. His black hair is thick and tousled and he has striking blue eyes, which Sam supposes could be described as mesmerizing. But he’s also kind of pale and bookish looking and he’s wearing a crooked tie that’s seen better days and a trench coat that Sam’s only seen people wear in old movies.

“He gave me my voice back, Sam. He’s an angel of the Lord.” 

Both the angel and Sam give Dean the same puzzled look. 

“He saved a dog too.” Dean adds. “I saw him, Sammy. The dog was dead and he touched him and brought him back to life.”

Sam just looks at him for another moment and then steps up and wraps his arms around his waist. He feels Dean’s arms come around him and hug him back.

“Sammy?”

“I missed you so much, Dean. I can’t believe you’re talking again.” 

“I’ve been here all the time, Sammy.” Dean says softly.

Sam steps back, rubbing his watering eyes and shaking his head. “No. You haven’t. I thought you were gone Dean.”

“I would never leave you, Sammy. Not with him.”

The stranger clears his throat and Sam looks over at him. The man’s head is tilted and his eyes are narrowed and he’s looking thoroughly confused.

Sam doesn’t think he’s an angel, but if he helped Dean then he must be pretty special. So it seems to him introductions are in order.

“My name’s Sam.”

The man nods politely. “I’m Castiel Novak. I own the book-store across the alley.”

And then Dean speaks and Sam notices the man’s expression softens “I’m Dean.”

Castiel smiles warmly. “It’s very nice to meet you Dean.”

********

 

It takes a little prompting, but they convince Castiel to come in. He’s brought croissants so Sam’s put them on a plate and placed them on the coffee table. He’s poured himself a glass of chocolate milk and Castiel is sitting stiffly on the couch tentatively sipping the instant coffee that Dean made for him. Dean, as usual isn’t having anything even though Sam tried to convince him to have some chocolate milk.

Sam decides they should get right to the point. “So, Dean thinks you’re an angel.” He says.

“I assure you, I’m not an angel.” 

Sam glances at Dean who’s watching Castiel with a fascination he usually reserves for his favorite tv character, Dr. Sexy. And for his part, Castiel seems equally fascinated with Dean. And Sam actually feels a little invisible.

“Can I ask you something, Dean?” Castiel asks.

Dean nods.

Castiel reaches up and touches his own cheek. “How did you get that bruise on your cheek?”

Dean reaches up and puts his hand on his cheek as though he’s trying to hide it. He looks scared and Sam knows he won’t say anything. So he makes a decision. If Dean’s not going to say anything, then he will. Because finally, maybe they have someone who will listen.

“He hit him.”

Castiel nods, but doesn’t look surprised.

“He hits him all the time.”

“Sammy.” Dean warns, his eyes flickering in panic.

“No Dean. Maybe he can help us.”

“Your father’s an alpha.” Cas says like he already knows the answer.

Sam nods. “Yeah…and he’s a monster too. I hate him.”

“Don’t say that Sam.” Dean says softly. 

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. “How can you stand up for him, Dean? It’s you he’s always hitting. And you’re the one he…” 

Sam stops himself, suddenly realizing Dean’s been so brave for the last few minutes and now he’s back to blushing and looking down in shame. 

“I’m sorry Dean.”

Sam turns his eyes to Castiel. “There’s nothing we can do, Mr. Novak.  
Our dad says we can’t report it cause they’ll take me away. But they won’t do anything for Dean because of what he is. They’ll just leave him here.”

“The alpha isn't our dad, Sam.”

Sam looks back at Dean. “Yes he is Dean.”

Dean shakes his head emphatically. “No. I mean, he is but he isn’t. The witch put a spell on Dad. It’s not his fault. And if we can break the spell we can save him. And you.”

“And you too.” Sam adds.

Dean nods. “Yeah. And me too.”

Castiel clears his throat and they both turn their attention to him and Sam thinks he probably thinks they’re both crazy and is probably just going to get up and leave.

“Why do you believe this, Dean?” he asks instead.

“Because it’s true.” Dean says softly.

“Tell him Dean.” Sam prompts gently. Because God, he needs to know too.

And so Dean does. 

It’s a struggle though. The words come painfully and sometimes are barely a whisper. He tells them of that night. He tells them about the dark, dirty cabin in the woods and the hideous witch and he tells them how he covered his ears when his Dad screamed. And he tells them how he thought his father had died and a monster had taken his place.

But he doesn’t tell them everything. 

He doesn’t talk about the abuse or about the rapes.

Sam remembers everything though. He’ll never forget.

“Dean,” Cas says gently. “I know you need help. And I’m going to help you, I promise.” He glances at Sam. “Both of you.”

Dean looks at him, his green eyes shining with hope. “You’re going to kill the witch.”

Cas shakes his head. “No. It’s your father who has to be punished, Dean. This is his fault. There is no witch. Your father’s told you that but…”

Dean shakes his head, his eyes filling with tears. “You don’t believe me?”

“I know you’re not lying Dean. I know you believe everything you said. But…”

“No!” Dean stands up. “If you don’t believe me, you should just leave, Cas.”

Cas stands up too and it’s obvious he’s struggling. “Dean, I…”

Dean is crying like all is lost and Sam rushes over to him. He glares at Cas. “Dean doesn’t lie.”

Cas shakes his head. “I didn’t say he was lying.”

“Just go, Cas. Please.” Dean says desperately.

Cas stands there for a moment and then he finally nods in resignation. 

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Sam snaps. “Just leave.”

Cas looks at Dean for a long moment. And then he grabs his coat and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Killing one of them can be a tricky business. First of all, they’re human. So you better make damn sure they deserve killing. And secondly, once you’re sure, you better know what you’re doing. Cause son, I can’t think of anything smarter or more evil than a god-damned witch.” Bobby Singer

“So, you just left?”

Cas is sitting at the kitchen table watching with some fascination as his brother expertly chops up vegetables on his new chopping block. Buddy, that's what Charlie's named him, is sitting at his feet, also watching with interest. He's pretty damned cute even if he is kind of pathetic looking with his cast. And, he needs grooming desperately. Cas figures he'll make an appointment with the groomer tomorrow.

He's definitely not staying though.

The kitchen seems to have come to life since Gabe arrived.  
Cas woke this morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee gurgling in the new percolator. And now his mouth is watering over the aroma of the prime rib sizzling in the oven.

He’s really starting to rethink his doubts about Gabriel moving in.

“What else could I do?” he answers. “They asked me to leave.”

Gabe huffs in exasperation. “The kid just poured his heart out to you, Cas. And what do you do? You tell him it’s all bullshit. Of course they asked you to leave.”

“I didn’t say that. But Gabe, he believes a witch put a spell on his father.”

“Maybe it’s true.”

“He also believes…I’m an angel.”

Gabe looks at him and smirks. “He thinks you’re an angel?”

“Yes. And I think he believes I can smite the witch or something.”

Gabe chuckles and shakes his head. “Well you are named after one. And your pretty enough…and you’re practically a virgin. I can see it.”

Cas scowls. “I am not ... ” and then he just shakes his head.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Cas sees where this is leading. “Don’t bother.”

“No really. When is the last time you got laid?”

Cas knows he’s blushing…dammit. It has been some time. Well, a few years actually. He’s had opportunities. He’s gone to a few bars and he’s been hit on. But he could never bring himself to follow through. 

He’s better now. But he’s still broken.

“It’s none of your business.” He answers. 

Gabe frowns and nods. “That long huh?”

Cas sighs. 

Gabe looks at him fondly. “You know I only ask cause I love you, right?”

Cas nods. Because he knows it’s true. Gabe’s always been the one person who’s been there for him. But there are some things he can’t even talk to him about.

“Is dinner almost ready?” he asks.

“I haven’t even put the potatoes on. You want to peel them?” He answers. 

Cas gets up and walks over to the counter. 

They work quietly for a few minutes. It’s comfortable and Cas thinks again that it’s nice to have the company.

Gabriel breaks the silence.

“So what are you going to do about those boys?”

“I’m not sure what I can do. Sam’s right. If I report their father they might take him out of there. But they won’t do anything for Dean.”

“At least he’s not in some facility.”

Cas grimaces just thinking about that. He can’t even imagine Dean in one of those places. 

“I have to do something, Gabe.” Cas continues. “Dean’s being abused.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Cas smiles. “Yeah. I do. Dean’s special.”

“Well you need to be careful. He’s an omega, Cas. He belongs to his old man. I’m not sure there’s anything we can do for him.”

“We?”

Gabe looks at him and smirks. “Yeah, we.”

“You know, I’ve got lots of money. Why don’t we just buy him.” Gabe adds.

Cas wrinkles his nose in distaste. He knows omegas are bought and sold all the time, but it still fills him with disgust. And even if he figures Dean’s dad would be the type who would sell him, he knows that’s out of the question.

“He wouldn’t want to leave his brother.”

Gabe nods thoughtfully.

“Well what about this witch thing? Do you think there’s any truth to it?”

Cas looks Gabe like he’s crazy. Because really, a witch?

“You’re joking.”

But Gabe looks at him seriously. “No, I’m not.”

Cas sighs and returns his attention to chopping the potatoes. “There’s no such thing as witches, Gabe.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Cas.”

“Well if his father is actually under a spell, there’s not much we can do about that.” Cas adds, half seriously.

Gabe doesn’t answer for a minute. Cas puts the potatoes on the stove and watches with interest as Gabe takes the roast out of the oven. 

Gabe puts it on the cutting board and cuts off a piece. He hands it to Cas. 

“Just taste that.” He says.

Cas puts it in his mouth and it’s tender and juicy. “It’s excellent.”

“Of course it is.” Gabe says. He cuts off another piece and reaches down to hand it to Buddy. The dog gently pulls it from his fingers and swallows without even chewing.

Cas sits back down at the table.

“You know Cas, I know a guy we should talk to.” Gabe says suddenly. “He knows all about this occult stuff. He’ll know if there’s any merit to this. And if there isn’t, maybe we can even take him to see the kid…you know, convince him it’s all bullshit.”

Cas looks at him doubtfully. “Who is he?”

Gabriel grins. “He’s my mechanic. His name’s Bobby Singer.”


	12. Chapter 12

The little boy’s laughing, all golden curls, pearly white baby teeth and pink cheeks.

He’s a beautiful little boy. And despite what the world thinks, Cas knows he’s perfect.

“Cas, you’re going to drop him.” 

“He’s fine.” Cas throws him up in the air again and Jack giggles, his eyes dancing and the sun sparkling off his curls.

“Cas really…you’re freaking me out.”

“Alright, Hannah.” 

He gently puts Jack down. 

Jack lifts up his arms. “More.” He demands.

Cas shakes his head, and sits down on the blanket that they’ve spread on the grass. “That’s enough Jack. We’re scaring Mommy.”

Jack frowns and looks over at Hannah who’s watching him curiously. 

“Is that okay Jack? Do you want to call me Mommy?” she asks.

Jack tilts his head thoughtfully. “I guess.”

And then he looks at Cas. “Can I call you Daddy?”

Cas breaks out in a grin. “I’d like that very much, Jack.”

And then he falls into Cas’ arms.

Hannah shakes her head. “I think he’s going to be a Daddy’s boy.”

Cas sighs and looks down at their new son. “Give him a little time Hannah. We’ve got all the time in the world, don’t we Jack?” 

Jack nods and looks at him with adoring eyes.

“All the time in the world…” 

and suddenly Cas feels cold…and he can’t breathe, and his son’s beautiful eyes are dull and lifeless and he looks so small and so still...like some discarded doll. And there’s blood. The sheets are dripping with it…God how can such a small boy have so much blood?

******

“No!” 

Cas sits up. He’s breathless, his heart pounding in his chest.

He rubs his eyes and pushes back the terror. 

He thought…he preyed the nightmares were over.

“Cas?” 

Gabe’s standing in the bedroom doorway silhouetted by the dim nightlight in the hallway. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry Gabe. 

“Don’t be sorry. You had a nightmare, huh?”

Cas nods.

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. I’m sorry I woke you. Just go back to bed.”

“I thought you were better.”

Cas feels a twinge of irritation. 

“I am better!” He snaps.

“Yeah…I'm sorry. I know you are.”

Cas takes a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry Gabe. I’m fine, really.”

“Okay.” Gabe says hesitantly. Cas waits impatiently and finally Gabe turns to go back to his room. “Night Cas.”

“Good-night Gabe.”

He lies back again, even though he knows he won’t be getting back to sleep any time soon. And maybe, he doesn’t want to.

He reaches over and picks up his cell phone to check the time. It’s two-thirty.

And then Cas has a thought. Or maybe it’s a feeling.

He gets up and grabs his sweater and then makes his way to the livingroom window.

And then he smiles softly.

Because somehow he knew he’d be sitting there. On the stoop.

Cas slips on his sweater and steps into his loafers. 

And then he heads downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember every moment of it, Dean. I remember the softness of your lips…I remember your taste and your scent…they were as intoxicating to me then as they are now. And when the kiss ended and I looked into your eyes, I knew that I would never let you go.” Cas.

The night air is cool and a brisk wind sends shivers through the long weeds in the back yard. Dean hugs the blanket around him. He glances up at the stars and thinks about angels. And then he sighs and shakes his head. Because really, he is such an idiot. 

He always knew there was no such thing as angels.

Sam’s mad at Cas and said he shouldn’t have called him a liar and that he’s just a stupid douchebag anyway.

Dean told him to shut up cause it wasn’t Cas’ fault. And even if Cas isn’t an angel, he still helped the dog and he helped him talk again.

And when Sam asked him what they were going to do now. Dean had no answer for him. 

But, at least the alpha’s not too bad with Sam so he figures they’ll get by. And, best of all, he and Sam can talk now, so that’s pretty amazing.

“Dean?”

Dean’s heart leaps and he jumps up and turns around and Cas is right there. And God how did he do that? Cas is as sneaky as a cat.

Cas smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t. But, you shouldn’t be here.” 

The alpha’s passed out drunk so he probably won’t hear them. But if he did…well Dean doesn’t want to think about that.

“I came to apologize.” Cas says. And his voice is so deep and soothing that Dean feels a shiver down his spine.

Dean tenses as Cas steps closer to him. 

“Cas…”

Cas smiles and reaches down to grab the blanket that slipped off when he stood up. He shakes it out and then wraps it back around Dean's shoulders. For a moment he holds onto it and looks into his eyes. He’s so close, Dean can feel his heat and his nose picks up his sweet musky scent that reminds him of the forest and the moonlit lake where they stayed for a few months back when his father was still hunting.

“He might hear you.” Dean says softly.

“I’ll be quiet.” 

Dean swallows nervously because for just a moment, he thinks maybe Cas is going to kiss him.

But then Cas lets go of the blanket and steps back and the moment is broken.

“I’m sorry Dean. For earlier. I didn’t handle that well.”

“No. I’m the one who’s sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have thought you were an angel. It was stupid. And I’m sorry we told you to leave like that. I know you just wanted to help.”

Cas smiles and shakes his head. “I’m not an angel, Dean. But I do want to help.”

“Well there’s nothing you can do. And don’t worry, we’ll be okay. It’s not your problem anyway.”

Cas looks at him with that curious look that Dean finds equally amusing and fascinating, and then he reaches up and gently touches his cheek. “When I saw this bruise? It became my problem.”

And then he leans forward and Dean tenses because he knows this time, he really is going to kiss him.

Cas presses his lips against Dean’s. 

His lips are as soft as Dean imagined and he feels a shiver of pleasure rush through him. And when he feels Cas begin to pull away, he reaches up and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him back.

And then Cas is really kissing him and it's like a dark, warm wave and everything else slips away and there’s nothing but his taste and his scent and his heat and Dean thinks to himself that the world can just go fuck itself. Because at this moment nothing else matters.

He doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts and as far as he’s concerned it can last forever. 

But like everything good in Dean’s life, it ends abruptly.

“Dean! Where the hell are you?”

Dean jumps back, but Cas holds onto him. And Dean looks at him fearfully. 

And then Cas leans in close and whispers in his ear. “I’ll slay the witch, Dean. I promise. ”

Dean steps back and searches his gentle blue eyes. 

And for the first time he sees a glint of steel.

“Dean!”

“I have to go, Cas.”

Cas nods and steps back.

And then Dean rushes back into the house. And he knows it’s going to take some effort to hide his grin.

And the alpha’s going to be pissed that he was outside. But he can handle that too.

Actually, he pretty much feels he can handle anything now.


	14. Chapter 14

“How’s he going to do it, Dean?”

It’s the next afternoon and Dean’s cutting up onions to put in the pasta sauce he’s got simmering on the stove while Sam sits at the table which is set for two. The alpha’s due home any time. 

It should be like every other day. Except it’s not. 

The air seems lighter.

“I don’t know, Sammy. But if Cas says he will, I believe him.”

Sam sighs. “How’s he even going to find her?”

“I don’t know. But he will.”

“She might have moved away. And even if she hasn’t, we don’t remember where that cabin was and Dad’s sure not going to tell him.”

Dean scowls and looks over at his little brother. “He’ll find her, Sam. And he’ll kill her.”

“But how? He’s not an angel, Dean. He’s not even a hunter. He’s just a nerdy guy who owns a bookstore.”

“So what’s your point Sam? There’s finally someone who wants to help us and all you can do is put him down. Don’t you want him to kill the witch?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. You don’t even know him, Dean. He might have just been saying that.”

“Why would he lie?”

“I don’t know…” Sam looks like he’s going to say more but stops himself.

“Go on, Sam. Tell me.” 

“Maybe he just likes you and he wants you to feel better.”

Dean shakes his head adamantly. “Cas wouldn’t lie.” 

It’s quiet for a few moments and Dean waits, knowing Sammy’s thinking. He can almost hear the wheels turning in his big brain. 

Finally, it comes.

“He stares at you.” Sam says. And that was not what Dean was expecting.

“What do you mean?”

“He never takes his eyes off you, Dean. When he was here it was like I wasn’t even in the room.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“And you were staring at him the same way. It was awkward.”

Dean finds himself blushing and returns to chopping onions. “I didn’t stare at him, Sam.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Did not.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, of course I like him. Cas is a great guy. Don’t you like him?”

“I like him. I’m just not sure I trust him.”

Dean looks back at Sam, a little offended. Because, why would anyone not trust Cas? 

“I just don’t want him to disappoint you, Dean.” Sam says softly.

Dean shakes his head. “He won’t, Sam.”

“It’s just … it’s always been you and me. I mean, I know we’ve had some problems. But you know you can always count on me.”

“I know Sammy…”

Dean stops himself.

Because it’s then that the front door opens and the alpha steps into the room.

It’s been five long years since that night he walked into that cabin. 

John was only thirty-seven years old at the time, a strong and focused hunter who was on a mission to save people. He stood proud, his body hard and toned. In a flash, his brown eyes could flicker from loving and warm when he looked at his boys to deadly and cold when he faced a monster. 

He was handsome and proud back then and Dean thought the sun rose and set with him. 

The man who’s walked through the door is a stranger.

His face is slightly bloated, and his body is soft from drinking, his eyes are bleary and cold and his black hair is mostly grey and unkempt. 

The light has long since left his eyes.

He nods at Sam in greeting and walks straight to the counter where his bottle of whiskey waits.

“How was school today, Sam?” he asks, ignoring Dean.

Sam looks at him with a mix of fear and disgust and Dean wishes Sam was a better actor.

“It was fine.”

The alpha walks over to the table and pulls out a chair.

“So, do you think it’s worth it?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

The alpha pours himself a shot and swigs it back. “I mean, is it worth me busting my balls working at this shitty job every day. Cause I gotta be honest Sam, I can’t do it anymore.”

Sam glances at Dean who’s watching cautiously. Dean shakes his head in warning because it’s not worth arguing over. Not now anyway.

But of course, Sam never backs down.

“You promised we’d stay this time.” Sam says.

“Yeah well, I didn’t know it would be this bad.”

“You quit, didn’t you?” 

The alpha smirks bitterly. “Actually, it was a mutual decision.”

“So you got fired?”

The alpha shrugs and takes a drink from his shot glass. “I told them I wasn’t going to put up with their shit any longer. But apparently you can’t speak your mind there. Anyway, they told me to pack up and get out.”

The alpha smirks bitterly and adds. “Wasn’t my fault Sammy.” 

Sam crinkles his nose in disgust and glares at him. “Yes, it was. You’re a lazy drunk.”

The alpha’s still smiling but his eyes grow cold. “Don’t push me, Sam. I’m not in the mood.”

“I don’t care anymore Dad.” Sam continues. And Dean preys Sam would just stop. 

But he knows he won’t because he suddenly realizes, Sam still doesn’t get it. 

He still thinks this is their dad.

The alpha’s looking at Sam curiously. “What don’t you care about Sammy?”

“I don’t care about you. You’re just pathetic. I only care about Dean.”

The alpha’s nose flares and his eyes turn even darker and Dean can see Sammy’s starting to realize he’s pushing him too far. 

And then the alpha takes another shot of whiskey and stands up and starts to unbuckle his belt.

“What did you say to me, boy?”

Sam steps back and Dean’s not even aware he’s stepped up beside him.

He knows Sam should be smarter than this, but Dean still feels a rush of admiration when Sam doesn’t back down.

“I said you’re pathetic.” 

It’s the final push.

The alpha whips his belt off and rushes at Sam. 

Dean tries to step between them, but the alpha pushes him aside like he’s as light as a feather, sending him crashing into the kitchen cabinets.

And Dean’s never been this scared. Not any of the times the alpha’s beaten him or whipped him or abused him. Because this time it’s Sam who’s trying to crawl away and trying to cover his face as the alpha brings the belt down.

He doesn’t even realize it when he cries out. “Get the hell away from him!”

But it works.

The alpha stops and turns to look at him. He doesn’t say anything. He’s winded and his eyes are still black with fury but he tilts his head curiously.

And then he speaks. “You’re talking.” 

And it’s one of those flickers that only Dean sees. And for just that moment his dad’s there…looking scared and maybe a little proud.

Dean nods. 

And then as suddenly as he appeared, he’s gone and the alpha looks at him in disgust.

“I guess you want some of this too?” 

The alpha grins and wraps the belt securely around his hand.

“Well I sure as hell don’t want you to feel left out, omega.”

And then it’s Dean who’s feeling the pain. And it fucking hurts, and he curls up on the floor.

But even despite how bad it is, he doesn’t mind. Cause every strike that hits him, isn’t hitting Sammy.

And then suddenly everything stops. And all he can hear is the alpha's heavy breaths. And he realizes Sam’s crawled up next to him, so he automatically pulls him close.

And then they both look up.

The alpha’s glaring down at them, still winded from his efforts.

But he’s dropped the belt on the floor.

And there’s a man in a baseball cap standing next to him with a shotgun pointed at his head.

Both Dean and Sam look at him curiously.

And then the man smiles. "I thought I'd never see you boys again."

When neither of them speaks, the man continues. 

"Well I don't suppose you would remember me. Bobby Singer's the name.

And I hear you boys have a witch problem."


	15. Chapter 15

It’s the middle of the night and Dean sits at Cas’ living room window and watches the raindrops trickling down the windowpane. The thin streaks of water glisten in the yellow glow from the streetlamp below. It’s a quiet time and everyone is sleeping.

Well, maybe not everyone.

He looks over at the ugly house across the alley. Light glows from the bedroom window he’d shared with the alpha. Bobby must still be up, probably reading his dad’s journal that they’d found in a box pushed far back in the bedroom closet.

There were other things in the box as well…pictures of when they were little. And pictures of their mom and dad in happier times. There was also a silver flask of water. ‘It’s holy water’, Bobby explained and then proceeded to splash some on the alpha. 

But nothing happened. 

There was also an ugly necklace which Bobby handed to Sam. “It’s an amulet.” He’d explained. “It’s supposed to protect you from witches. I guess it didn’t work for your daddy though.” 

Sammy thought it was pretty cool anyway and put it around his neck.

Bobby also told them he’d known their dad back when he was hunting. And he’d known them too.

“Last time I saw you boys, you were maybe four or five Dean. And Sammy was just learning to walk. He was a fat little kid. But he was cute too, even if he did usually have a heavy diaper hanging half down his ass.”

Sam crinkled his nose at that.

“What was Dad like then?” Dean asked.

Bobby sighed and glanced over at the alpha who was glaring back at them. Bobby had bound his hands behind his back and tied a gag tightly around his mouth. Dean wouldn’t look at him though. It scared him to see the venom in his dark eyes.

“He was a hunter. And he was a good man. I’m not sure I liked him, but I respected him.”

“How come you didn’t like him?” Sam asked.

Bobby smiled with just a touch of bitterness. “Well, John and I had our differences.” Bobby answered. “First of all, I didn’t think he should be dragging the two of you around the country. And I didn’t like the way he treated you, Dean. Mary wouldn’t have liked it either.”

Dean looked at him in puzzlement. He remembered his dad had always been good to him.

“I don’t mean he was like he is now. But I didn’t like the way he always kept you hidden away.”

“He was ashamed of me.” Dean said softly.

Bobby shook his head sadly, but didn’t argue. “Well, your daddy was always an arrogant bastard. But there was one thing I never doubted. He loved you boys. Both of you.”

“Do you think he’s really under a spell, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, Sam.” Again, Bobby looked over at the alpha. “But that aint your daddy sitting there. Not as I remember him, anyway.”

“Dean says Cas is going to kill the witch and the spell will die too.” Sam continued. “Do you think that’s true? I mean, if it is a spell and the witch dies, will the spell die too?”

Bobby took a moment to answer. “I don’t know Sam. Sometimes it works that way and sometimes it don’t. But I tell you one thing for sure. We’re going to figure it out.”

*******

“Dean?”

Dean’s almost falls off his chair.

Because once again Cas has snuck up on him, quiet as a damn cat.

Cas smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Cas is wearing baby blue pajamas, his feet are bare and his hair is even more tousled then usual. And Dean can’t help but smile back. Because really, he looks kind of adorable.

“That’s okay, Cas.”

Cas moves over to stand next to him and glances out the window. “I guess you couldn’t sleep either.”

“How come you can’t sleep?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head. “A lot has happened today.”

“I want to thank you for finding Bobby, Cas. And for letting me and Sammy stay here.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Dean. I’m glad I found Bobby too…well, actually Gabe did. And you’re both welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

Dean glances over at Sammy who’s curled up on Cas’s couch, sound asleep. His mouth’s hanging opened and he’s softly snoring. The blanket’s a rumpled mess around him and the little grey dog is curled up in his arms.

“I think Buddy likes him.” Cas comments. “Or maybe he just can’t escape.”

Dean smirks. “Sammy sure likes him. He’s always wanted a dog.”

“What about you?” Cas asks.

Dean shrugs. “I like dogs. We just never had a home to keep one in.”

They’re quiet for a few moments and Cas rests his hand on his shoulder. 

And then Cas squeezes his shoulder gently before he moves it away. “I guess I should get back to bed.”

“Cas?”

“hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

Dean sighs and stands up. He’s been thinking about this for a while. Well, since Bobby showed up.

“I was thinking that now that Bobby’s here you don’t have to go after the witch.”

Cas tilts his head curiously. “Why do you say that?”

“I just mean, Bobby’s a hunter. He’s done stuff like this all his life. So there’s no reason for you to go after her.”

Cas frowns indignantly. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“No. It’s not that. I just mean you don’t have to now. You don’t need to risk your life, Cas. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I made you a promise, Dean and I have no intention of breaking it.”

“But…”

Cat reaches up and puts his finger across Dean’s lips. “No buts. If Bobby’s willing to go after this witch, then I intend to go with him.”

Dean reaches up and gently pushes his hand aside.

“Well if you’re going, I’m going too.”

Cas shakes his head. “No. It's too dangerous.”

Dean glares back at him. “If you’re going Cas, then I’m going too. That’s non-negotiable.”

Cas grins. “Well then I guess you’re going.”

Dean’s actually surprised. He’d planned on going all along because this was all about him…about him and his dad and he needs to be there.

But really, he didn’t think it would be this easy.

“So, I can go?”

Cas nods. “This is your battle, Dean. So yes.”

“Thank you Cas.”

“But there is one thing that I want to do first.”

Dean looks at him in puzzlement. “What?”

“I want to make you another promise.”

“What’s that?”

Instead of answering him, he reaches over and carefully unbuckles the collar that Dean's been wearing for five years.

It's a strange feeling as it slips off his throat and Dean reaches up and rubs his neck. 

And then Cas answers him.

“I promise you are never going to wear one of those again.” 

“I don’t know if you can keep that promise Cas. I don’t belong to you.”

Dean means it in a literal sense. He’s an omega. He’ll always belong to someone. 

But Cas smiles and reaches up to touch his cheek. “You’re free Dean. But you’re also wrong.”

And then Cas pulls him close and once again kisses him.

And it feels amazing and right.

But Dean's also been doing some thinking about this. And he knows, whatever's happening here between them, can't ever happen.

He gently pushes him away.

Cas looks at him in confusion. "What is it?"

Dean just shakes his head. "I can't."

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean takes a breath and turns away. "You should go to bed, Cas."

"I don't understand. Are you alright?"

And Dean just needs him to go. Because there's so much going on. And he can't deal with this right now. And he can't disappoint Cas.

Dean nods. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Cas is quiet for a moment. And then he reaches over to touch him and Dean pulls away.

"Goodnight Cas."

And then Cas sighs. "I'll see you in the morning then." 

And Dean nods and waits for him to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what. - Atticus Finch”

Bobby shakes his head in dismay as he watches Cas load up his car.

First of all, Bobby’s not sure why the bookstore owner is even coming on this hunt. The man’s clearly no hunter. He’s bookish and awkward and probably never held a shotgun in his life.

He’s also wearing sneakers, jeans and a maroon sweatshirt with a damned happy face on it. And sure, camouflage is not needed on this kind of hunt but still, some dignity should be required.

Also Bobby thinks that’s got to be about the ugliest automobile he’s ever seen. At least it’s a Lincoln, which is American so that’s good, but it’s also big and gold and completely impractical. It certainly won’t be able to handle any off road driving. And as for discretion?

Well, people are gonna notice it.

Cas throws a suitcase into the back seat and slams shut the door. He looks up and notices Bobby, who’s been patiently leaning against the door of his old Ford pick-up. Cas smiles and nods and Bobby guesses that means he’s finally ready to go.  
And Bobby wonders again, what the hell he’s doing here.

They’re heading to a small town called Hanover in southern Kansas. It’s the last town mentioned in John’s journal.

Bobby figures it’ll take them three days to get there. And once they do, they’ll have to find out exactly where the cabin in the woods is. And even if they find that, which is a long-shot, it’s unlikely the witch will still be there.

And Bobby’s getting old. He’s not as sharp as he once was, his bones ache in the damp weather and on a good night he only has to climb out of bed three times to piss.  
And to add to that, he’s bringing along a nerdish book-store owner who’s probably never stepped into the woods in his life and a frightened, beaten down omega as well as his abusive daddy who Bobby never trusted even when he wasn’t under some damn attack dog spell…if that’s even what this is. Could be the man’s just insane. Because really, John Winchester was only half-sane at the best of times.

So basically this whole thing’s probably going to turn into a shit-fest anyway.  
Bobby shakes his head in disgust. Because he's just an old fool to think they can do this.

But then he remembers a little boy, with big solemn green eyes who never complained and doted on his baby brother and looked up at his daddy like he was his biggest hero in the whole world.

Well John Winchester aint no hero – not in Bobby’s estimation anyway. But even if this is the stupidest damned hunt he’s ever been on – he’s going to do this for that little kid.  
And for his chubby baby brother too.

“Where’s Dean?” he asks. “We need to move out.”

Cas glances up at the window. “I think he’s trying to make amends with a very put-out little brother. Should I go up and get him?”

Bobby shakes his head. “Nah. Let em have their good-byes. It might be some time before they see each other again. I’ll just wait in the truck with Mr. Congeniality there.”

They both glance over and the alpha glares back at them, his eyes as dark and soulless as the blackest pit Bobby’s ever climbed out of.

*****

Dean looks around Cas’ small bedroom curiously.

The rooms neat, no clothes strewn about, the double bed carefully made, the dresser top bare except for one photograph in a silver frame.

There’s only one other picture, on the wall above Cas’ bed. It’s some generic print of a country scene.

The room says nothing about Cas. It could be some motel room. And that makes him feel sad for Cas. Cas deserves better.

Dean walks over to the window and looks out. The view’s pretty dismal, just the dirty alley and the back yard of their ugly house. He notices the stoop from where he looked up that night to see Cas looking back down at him and thinks about how he thought he was an angel.

He sighs because Sammy’s lying on the bed, facing the other way and pretending to read some book. Sam’s mad and is ignoring him. But obviously Sam can’t come with them. He’s got school and he’s too young and if they really do find the witch, it’s going to be much too dangerous.

Dean glances down and again notices the photograph.

He picks it up curiously.

It’s a picture of Cas holding a little boy in his lap. They’re sitting on a checkered blanket and it looks like they’re in a park – on a picnic.

Cas is grinning in an easy, relaxed way that Dean’s never seen but wishes he would. Because that smile brings Cas to life and makes him even more beautiful. The little blond boy looks like he’s giggling.

“He looks like you.”

“Huh?”

Sam sighs dramatically and rolls over to sit at the side of the bed.

“The kid.” Sam continues, nodding at the picture Dean’s holding. “He looks like the pictures of you when you were little.”

Dean takes another look.

The boy does look like him, the same straight blond hair, the same eyes which are almost too big for his face.

The picture reminds him of one of him and his Dad. He smiles sadly. His dad had the same carefree grin as Cas in the picture and he wonders if this kid is Cas’ son. And for just a flash, he wonders if the kid is an omega too.

He puts the picture down. They’re waiting for him and he needs to go.

First though, he needs to say good-bye.

This will be the first time he and Sam have ever been apart. And if Sam thinks it’s hard for him, he has no idea what it’s doing to Dean.

Sam’s refusing to look at him and is putting on his best bitch face.

Sitting next to him, Buddy watches Dean curiously.

Dean reaches down to move the dog over so he can sit down and hears a surprisingly deep growl.

“He won’t bite you.” Sam says.

Dean’s not so sure. He tries again and the dog gives another disgruntled growl and glares at him, apparently as pissed off as Sam.

He moves him over anyway and sits down.

“So, you’re still mad.”

Again Sam sighs dramatically. “You should just go, Dean. You’ve already said what you’ve got to say.”

Dean nods in agreement. “yeah, I should get going. They’re waiting for me.”

He doesn’t move to get up though, and they sit there quietly for several moments.

“Gabe seems cool. He says he’ll take you to a baseball game.” Dean finally says.

Sam scoffs but doesn’t respond.

“And you’ve got a dog now. Even if he is kind of funny looking.”

“He’s not funny looking, Dean. He’s a pure-bred schnauzer.”

“Listen Sam…”

Sam shakes his head. “No. Don’t even bother.”

“Sammy…”

“I should be going with you, Dean. This involves me too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know it does.”

“So why can’t I come?”

“You’ve got school.”

“The hell with school. I hate it there, anyway.”

“And what about your girlfriend? Jo.”

Sam glances at him in surprise.

Dean grins. “What? I listen, Sammy."

Sam looks back down. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“She could be though.”

“Dean, just stop. It’s obvious you don’t want me to come.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I don’t want you to come. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“And what about you? You could get hurt…or killed. And I don’t even think you care.”

“Of course I care.”

Sam shakes his head and reaches up in irritation to brush away a tear. “No you don’t. Sometimes I think…”

“What?”

“Sometimes I think you don’t even want to live anymore.” Sam says softly.

Dean doesn’t answer for a moment. He’s not sure what to say. Because, it’s true. The only reason he’s hung on is for Sam. It's always been for Sam.

Sam sighs and this time it’s not for drama, but resigned. “Do you promise you’ll come back?”

“I’ll come back.”

Sam looks up to meet his eyes. “Promise me, Dean.”

Dean hesitates, because he’s not sure. He might not survive this.

But he’s never been able to say no to Sam.

“I promise.”

Sam nods. “Okay.

”  
Dean puts his arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“So, you going to walk down with me?”

“I guess.”

Dean starts to get up, but Sam stops him. “Wait.”

“What?”

Sam reaches up and pulls off his dad’s amulet.

“Bobby says this is supposed to protect you.”

He hands it to Dean.

Dean studies it for a moment. He's not sure why, but he thinks it's important.

“It didn’t work for Dad.” he says softly.

“Well, maybe it'll work for you." 

Dean nods and slips it over his head. “Thanks, Sammy. I’ll give it back to you when I get back.”

“You better.”

“So, are we okay Sammy?”

Sam nods reluctantly. “Yeah.”

And then he pulls Dean in for hug. “Just so long as you come back.”

Dean hugs him back and breathes in his familiar scent for what he hopes isn't the last time.

Sam holds onto him for a long while.

Finally, Dean figures its enough. Because even if he’s the omega, it’s Sam who’s always been a bit of girl.

Plus they are waiting.

“Sam…I gotta go.”

“Yeah, okay.”

He feels Sam pulling away.

But then it’s Dean who holds on just a little bit longer.

****


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes  
> Have no fear  
> The monster’s gone  
> He’s on the run and your daddy’s here.  
> Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. John Lennon  
> 

The car windows are opened and its not really a hot day out, but Dean can still feel his back growing damp against the leather seat. Also, the interior of the car smells a little musky like no one’s driven it in some time which isn’t helping his sensitive stomach.

They’ve been travelling about three hours now.

They lost Bobby once they hit the 115. As a matter of fact pretty much every car’s flown past them since Cas has kept about ten miles slower then the speed limit and is sticking to the slow lane. Which has only irritated Dean further even if he hasn’t said anything.

He glances over at Cas who’s quietly concentrating on the road ahead.

Cas notices him looking over and smiles back at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You look a little pale.”

Dean glares back at him. “I said I’m fine.”

Cas nods and returns his attention to the road. “Okay.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Dean realizes he’s being a bit of a dick. All he’s done since they left is pout and worry and Cas is doing all this for him after all.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

Cas looks back at him curiously. “For what?”

“I snapped at you.”

Cas looks surprised. “I didn’t notice.”

Dean doesn’t respond to that. Sometimes he actually wishes Cas wasn’t so nice because he’s been a jerk and now he feels even more guilty.

He returns his attention to watching through his side window as the endless fields slip by. The view is boring, every farm looking like the last. But at least it’s more interesting then the walls of the small house he’s lived in for the last few months.

And even the fear of what’s ahead and the sense of foreboding that keeps niggling at the back of his mind is better than the constant fear of the alpha.

“We’ll stop and get something to eat soon. I think we both need to stretch our legs.” Cas says.

And Dean realizes that he is hungry. But he’s usually hungry, so he hasn’t really noticed.

He reaches down and picks up his dad’s leather satchel that he’s tucked between his feet. It contains all his personal items, his suppressants, birth control and a couple of bags of Omega mix as well as a bottle of water. He pulls out the bottle of water as well as one of the bags of the grainy mix.

“I brought my own food.” He answers.

Cas looks at it curiously and then sighs.

“May I see it.”

Cas holds out his hand and Dean hands it over.

“Is this all of it?” Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head and pulls out the second bag and hands it to him.

“I packed a couple more bags with my clothes.” Dean continues. “I didn’t know how long we’d be travelling. If it’s not enough, we can pick some up at any grocer.”

Cas just scowls.

“It’s free.” Dean adds, not sure what the problem is.

“Is this all you eat?”

Dean nods, feeling a little defensive. “Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s well balanced.” He adds.

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” Cas tosses the two bags out the window.

Dean looks at him in shock. “Why did you?…you shouldn’t have done that, Cas.”

“That’s not food, Dean. It’s feed.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean, you’re not an animal. You’re a human being.” Cas continues.

“I’m an omega, Cas. And that’s what omegas eat. Real food makes us sick.”

“That’s bullshit Dean!”

“But…”

Cas glares at dean, his eyes flashing with anger and Dean quickly looks down, wondering what he’s done wrong.

It’s a moment before Cas speaks again, this time his voice softer. “I’m sorry. It’s not you I’m angry at.”

“You sure seem angry.” Dean says softly.

“You’re right. I am angry. But not at you.”

“You’re mad at the alpha?” Dean asks softly.

“No, I’m not even angry with him. He can’t help the way he is. I’m angry at our government for even producing that feed. It’s dehumanizing and cruel.”

“Omegas don’t deserve real food.” Dean explains, quoting what he’s always heard. “We’re a burden on society. We’re just lucky the government provides for us.”

“Omegas are not a burden on society.”

“Actually, we are. We’re not smart enough to go to school, we don’t work…we can’t provide for our families. All we’re good for is cleaning and breeding. That’s just the way it is, Cas.”

Cas sighs deeply. “Dean, you know that I’m not an alpha, don’t you?”

Dean looks at him curiously…like that would matter. If anything, it’s why he likes Cas so much. He couldn’t even imagine him as some cruel alpha. Besides angel trumps alpha any day of the week.

“That doesn’t matter Cas.”

“I do have three brothers who are alphas though.” Cas continues. “My oldest brother Michael is a surgeon and my brother Lucifer is the CEO of our father’s credit company. They’re both rich and powerful men.”

Dean smirks. “Your brother’s name is Lucifer?”

Cas just nods. “Yes. And believe me, the name suits him. Actually, we’re all named after angels.”

Dean doesn’t say anything but Cas looks at him like he knows what he’s thinking.

“We’re not actual angels, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean says in agreement, even if he is smiling and there’s a triumphant look in his eyes.

Cas rolls his eyes and continues. “Anyway, Gabriel is also very successful. He owns a chain of restaurants.”

“You own a bookstore, Cas. You’re successful too.” Dean adds.

“My bookstore seldom sees a profit. Really I only have it as an escape. So I wouldn’t call it successful. Anyway, that’s beside the point. My point is that when I was a boy, my father told me that I could never be as good as my brothers because I’m only a beta.”

“Your father sounds like a dick.” Dean scoffs, and then quickly blushes because he probably shouldn’t have said that.

Cas just grins. “Yes, He was a bit of a dick. Fortunately, I had Gabe to convince me that I wasn’t quite the loser my father made me feel I was.

Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I think that we’re all put into a certain mould from the day we’re born. We’re taught that betas will only rise to a certain position in life and we believe it. And we’re also taught that omegas are worthless and somehow less than other people. And we believe that. But it’s wrong, Dean. I believe anybody can rise to greatness, regardless of their designation.”

“I’ve never heard of an omega being any more than a slave.” Dean says softly.

“Just give it time, Dean. I bet somewhere out there, there is an omega warrior just waiting for the right moment to unsheathe his sword and rise to battle.”

Cas looks at him meaningfully and Dean finds himself blushing and quickly looking down. Because the idea of any omega, especially him, being a warrior is just too ridiculous.

Dean decides it’s probably a good time to change the subject. Plus there’s something else Cas said that’s bothering him.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you escaping from?”

Cas looks over at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You said your bookstore is an escape. I was just wondering what you’re escaping from.” Dean explains.

Cas frowns thoughtfully but doesn’t answer and a flicker of pain crosses his eyes before he returns his eyes to the road in front of them.

Dean quickly realizes he’s over-stepped.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.”

Cas shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I…went through a bad time a few years ago. I guess you could say I had a bit of a breakdown. And I found reading was my best therapy. And, since I had to do something with my life, it seemed like a bookstore was a good choice.”

“Oh.” Dean says awkwardly, because he can feel Cas’ discomfort and wishes he’d never brought it up.

Fortunately, he spots a roadside diner coming up.

“There’s a place to eat.” He says.

Cas nods and pulls into a dusty parking lot.

It’s a small diner, with the hopefully apt name,‘Good Eats’ painted on a big sign over the door.

There’s a couple of other cars parked in front of it.

Cas pulls up the Lincoln in between the two cars and shuts off the engine.

“I can wait here.” Dean says as he glances thru the plate-glass windows at the other diners.

Cas gives him a curious look. “I thought you were hungry?”

“Maybe you could just bring me out something?”

Dean’s not sure why, but suddenly his heart is pounding and he realizes he really doesn’t want to go in.

He’s scared. It’s been too long since he’s been around other people. The alpha had always kept him isolated and even before the witch, his father had seldom taken him into public places.

Cas is watching him curiously and then seems to clue in. “I tell you what. We’ll sit near the back and I’ll do all the talking.”

“I don’t know.” Dean says softly, trying to push down his panic.

“You don’t have to come in, Dean. But I think you should. And if we get in there and you still feel uncomfortable, we’ll leave whenever you want. Okay?”

It’s really not okay. And Dean would much rather wait in the car. But Cas is waiting for him to answer and he doesn’t want to disappoint him.

“Okay.” He agrees reluctantly, glancing through the diner window.

There’s only about four customers that he can see. And hopefully if they don’t stare or feel disgusted having some omega eating in the same room as them, Dean supposes he can do this.

At least the waitress who smiles over at them as they walk in, is friendly.

“Hey. Welcome. Just take a seat anywhere.”

She’s about forty, pretty with dark hair pulled back in loose ponytail and warm brown eyes.

Cas nods politely and leads them to a table at the back.

Dean doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as they walk past, so he’s not sure if they’re really staring or if it’s just his paranoia. But he feels their eyes on him nonetheless.

Cas takes the seat facing everyone and Dean pulls out the chair across from him.

Cas smiles warmly. “You okay?”

“yeah…sure.”

“Good.”

Dean’s heart jumps when the waitress slaps the menus down in front of them as well as two glasses of water. He quickly reaches for one and swallows down half the glass.

“Thirsty, hon?” she asks, smirking at him.

Dean blushes and quickly averts his eyes to Cas.

Cas grins up at her, his face lighting up. The waitress beams back at him.

“We’ve been on the road a few hours.” He explains.

“Where ya headin?”

“Kansas.”

“You’ve got a little driving ahead of you.”

“That we do.” Cas agrees.

“Well, I’ll let you study the menus then and be right back.”

“Actually, what’s your soup today?” Cas asks.

“Homemade chicken noodle. I can vouch for it too. I make it myself.”

“That sounds excellent.” Cas glances at Dean and Dean nods his approval.

“Two soups then, and two glasses of milk.” Cas says, gathering up the menus and handing them back.

The waitress takes them and tilts her head curiously as she tucks a loose tendril of dark hair behind her ear. “That’s not much of a meal for a big fella like you.”

“Well then you better bring lots of crackers.” Cas answers, ignoring her flirtation and returning his attention back to Dean.

“Okay then.” She says. “Soup with lots of crackers coming right up.”

Cas doesn’t even appear to hear her, his eyes locked on Dean’s.

“I hope you like soup.” He says.

Dean shrugs. “When I was little, my mom used to make it for me. But it’s been a long time.”

Cas nods. “Well you can eat as much as you want, but don’t feel like you have to eat it all. It’s going to take a while for you to get used to real food again. And you might feel a little nauseous after you finish, but I promise that will pass and then you’ll start to feel much better.”

“How do you know that?”

“I used to work at an omega shelter a long time ago.”

Dean looks at him in surprise. “yeah?”

“Yes. It’s where I met my wife…well my ex-wife Hannah. She worked there as well. She probably still does. We lost touch some time ago though, so I don’t know.” He adds wistfully.

“Anyway, most of the boys we rescued had only eaten that grain the government produces so the first thing we had to do was graduate them onto regular food.”

“You rescued omegas?”

Cas nods and for a moment his eyes take on a distant, sad look. “We tried to.” He answers softly.

“Were there lots of them?” Dean asks.

“Yes. Too many. But we were only allowed to take in the worst cases. And even then, by the time we got them it was often too late.”

“What do you mean?”

Cas sighs. “Some of the boys were beyond help. We treated their injuries, and offered them as much kindness and support as we could, but sometimes they were just too broken. There was nothing we could do for those ones.”

“What happened to them?” Dean asks.

“I imagine they’re still at the shelter.” Cas says vaguely, glancing up at the waitress who’s shown up with their lunch.

She smiles at Cas as she lays down their lunches, including a big bowl of crackers.

“Enjoy.” She says.

“Thank you.” Cas replies.

The soup smells amazing and Dean’s mouth waters even if his stomach is full of butterflies. It’s been so long since he’s been allowed to enjoy real food.

Cas watches him as he takes a big spoonful. Dean shudders in pleasure.

Cas grins. “That good huh?”

Dean nods. “I think it’s the best thing I ever ate, Cas.”

Cas takes a taste and nods in agreement.

They eat silently for a few moments, Dean savoring the soup as though it really is the best thing he’s ever eaten. And maybe, he thinks, it is.

Finally Dean sits back and takes a breath. He glances up and sees Cas is watching him, an amused smile on his face.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asks suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“Who’s the little boy in the picture in your bedroom…did you rescue him?”

Cas looks startled by the question and doesn’t answer for a moment.

“He was one of the boys at the shelter.” He finally answers vaguely.

Dean’s about to ask him more but he jumps when there’s a sudden clatter of broken dishes behind him.

Dean drops his spoon and looks back fearfully.

There’s a young boy kneeling down, picking up broken dishes and putting them back onto the tray. He’s dressed in a white apron, his dark hair in a net. And it’s obvious he’s an omega by the collar around his throat, the dark bruise on his cheek and the terrified look in his eyes.

Dean feels Cas gently grasping his hand and he quickly turns away.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas says gently.

Dean nods and takes a nervous breath.

He looks down at the bowl of soup, but it doesn’t smell so good now and he knows he won’t be able to eat any more.

“Do you want to leave?” Cas asks.

Dean nods.

“Okay, we’ll take the rest to go.”

“I’m sorry Cas.”

“Hey, you don’t ever need to apologize to me, Dean. I think you’re very brave to have even come in here.”

Dean blushes at the complement even though he knows there’s nothing brave about him. He wouldn’t even have come in if he wasn’t afraid of disappointing Cas.

Cas gets up and glances over at the waitress who’s glaring down at the frightened omega as he frantically wipes the floor where he dropped the tray.

She notices Cas is standing and watching them and the scowl is replaced by a warm smile. “Everything okay?”

“If you don’t mind, we’ll take our lunches to go.” Cas says.

“I hope you’re not leaving because of this.” She apologizes, looking down at the omega with scorn. “I assure you, this little shit will be properly punished later.”

Only Dean notices the angry flare in Cas’ eyes and the clenching of his fists at his sides.

“That’s really not necessary.” He says, his eyes cold but his gruff voice betraying nothing. “We’re not leaving because of him.”

And then he turns to look at Dean, his soft smile returning. “Come on Dean. I’ll walk you out to the car.”

Dean swallows nervously because right now the whole restaurant is watching. And they must know what he is.

He feels Cas take his hand and gently squeeze it.

“You ready?”

Dean nods and Cas doesn’t let go of his hand as they make their way out.

It’s only when he’s sitting in the passenger seat that Dean starts to breathe again.

“I’ll just go get our food. I won’t be long.” Cas says.

Dean nods but Cas doesn’t close the door. Instead he’s watching like he’s waiting for some assurance that Dean’s okay to be left alone for two minutes.

Dean scowls at him impatiently.

“I’m fine Cas.” He assures him.

Cas grins. “I know you are.”

And then he gently closes the car door.

Dean watches as he goes back into the diner, expecting him to walk up to the cash register where the waitress is waiting.

But Cas walks past her and approaches the omega who’s now cleaning their table.

At first the boy won’t even look at him. But then he suddenly returns his look and smiles, his whole face lighting up. The transition is amazing.

And then Cas reaches out and gently squeezes the boy’s shoulder. The boy nods back at him.

It’s only takes a moment, and then Cas is at the register paying the waitress. But for that moment, Dean remembers once again why he thought Cas was an angel.

And, although he won’t tell Cas, he still thinks maybe he was right.

***  
Its much later that they finally stop for the night at a rundown motel just outside of a town called Avery.  
Cas calls Bobby on his cell and Bobby asks him what the hell they’re still doing back in Avery because even in his old truck he’s still about a hundred miles ahead of them.

Cas says that can’t be possible, because they only made one stop for lunch and one for gas. And Dean just shakes his head and doesn’t comment on the fact that Cas drove about ten miles under the speed limit the whole way.

They decide they’ll meet up the next days in Hanover.

The owner of the motel’s a man well into his fifties with gray hair and beard and wears a stained white tee-shirt. And the way he’s looking at Dean, reminds him of the alpha after he’d just finished off a bottle of jack.

Cas requests a room with two queens and the old man chuckles and spits some tobacco into the wastebasket beside the desk.

“Sure, you can have two queens.” The man answers. “You’ll just need to pay for two rooms cause there’s only one bed in each room. Course, that means you won’t be sharing with your pretty boy there. But I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own.”

“One room will be fine.” Cas assures him.

The first thing that hits Dean when he walks into their room is the musty smell.

The second thing is the puky green shade the walls are painted.

And the third thing is the big bed in the center that he will be sharing with Cas. He’s not sure how he feels about that. He likes Cas and he trusts him. But the only person he’s ever shared a bed with was the alpha.

Actually for just a moment they both stare at it and then Cas clears his throat and throws his suitcase on it and then quickly opens up the windows to let in some air.

They both wash up and change into their night clothes in the bathroom – Dean in his sleep pants and a tee-shirt and Cas in his blue pajamas.

Then Cas warms up the soup from lunch in the microwave and makes sandwiches from a bag of supplies Gabe packed up for them.

Dean finishes off his soup and a half a sandwich. Soon after his stomach starts protesting and for a while he thinks he’s going to throw up. But just as Cas promised, the feeling passes.

They spend the evening stretched out on the bed flicking back and forth between some documentaries on sharks because apparently it’s ‘shark week’ and repeats of The Big Bang Theory which seems to be running constantly on one channel.

It’s a nice, relaxed evening and by the time they both climb under the covers and flick off the lamp, Dean is sleepy enough to quickly drift off.

He doesn’t though.

He’s too aware of the warm body next to him.

The room’s so dark Dean can’t even see his hand in front of him. But there’s comfort in the darkness as well.

And lying next to Cas is nothing like lying next to the alpha.

For one thing, he knows Cas would never hurt him. Plus, the alpha always stank of cigarettes and booze and some other, underlying scent that was bitter, like the dark spell they lived under. But Cas smells sweet - like cinnamon – with a touch of musk and maybe even a hint of old books. It’s a warm, inviting scent and it makes Dean feel like he wants to slide close to him and bury his face in his neck so he can just breathe him in.

He doesn’t though. It’s enough to just lie there and close his eyes and feel safe for a change.

They lie there quietly for a while listening to the cars passing on the highway. The silence is comfortable and Dean thinks about Sam, missing him already.

It’s Cas who breaks the silence.

“Earlier, when you asked about the little boy in the picture, I didn’t tell you everything, Dean.” He says softly.

Dean nods even though Cas can’t see him. He knew there was more but he figured Cas would tell him when he was ready.

“He wasn’t just a boy at the shelter. He was my son.”

Dean doesn’t miss the past- tense reference or the sadness in his voice. He reaches over and finds Cas’ hand in the darkness.

“He was an omega like me, wasn’t he?” Dean asks.

“Yes. His name was Jack. And he was beautiful, Dean…like you.”

Cas takes a shuddered breath and squeezes Dean’s hand.

“You remind me of him, you know. You have the same spirit as he did. And despite what you’ve been through, you’re not sad or bitter and I don’t think you have any idea how brave you are.”

“Is that why you’re doing this, Cas? Because I remind you of Jack?”

It’s a moment before Cas answers. “Maybe at first. But not now. Now I’m doing this for you.”

“And you believe me? You believe there’s a witch?”

“I always believed you, Dean.”

Cas lets go of his hand and reaches over to pull him close. And dean squeezes up next to him.

It’s a while before Dean whispers the question.

“What happened to Jack?”

Cas doesn’t answer for a while and Dean thinks maybe he won’t.

But then he tells him.

“Jack was only three when we got him and he’d already been terribly abused.

For the first couple of months he wouldn’t speak or even react to any kind of stimuli and we were afraid we were too late. That happened sometimes. If the abuse was severe enough, the boys were just too broken and they’d slip away into their own worlds. And no matter how much kindness you gave them, you still couldn’t reach them.”

“it must have been a sad place to work.” Dean comments.

Cas sighs. “Yes. It was sad. But it was necessary.”

“Anyway, it only took a couple of months for Jack to open up. And when he did, well that’s when I knew he was special.

And it didn’t take long before he had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Especially me. All he had to do was look up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I could never say no to him. Hannah said I spoiled him, but I know she really didn’t mind. Jack deserved to be spoiled.”

“Was his father an alpha?” Dean says softly even though he already knows the answer.

“Yes. Jack was what we called a high-risk case because his biological father hadn’t wanted to give him up and was determined to get him back. But we’d fought hard and won, so legally he wasn’t allowed near him.”

Cas’ voice breaks and Dean’s not sure he wants to hear the rest.

“Anyway, he’d been with us about a year when Hannah and I decided to adopt him. Technically, that means we purchased him. But we tried not to think about that. As far as we were concerned, Jack was our son.

And it seemed everything was settled and we were ready to take him home. But we were so stupid, Dean. With all our experience and training we should have known that alphas never back down.”

Cas’ voice breaks at the last statement.

“You don’t have to talk about this, Cas.”

Cas ignores him and continues.

“I wasn’t even there the day the alpha came into the shelter and took him.”

“God Cas…”

“Do you know where I was, Dean?”

“I was playing golf. I thought I needed a day off, so I was at Gabriel’s fancy club getting drunk and playing golf while my beautiful little boy was being murdered.”

“I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“I made him a promise. I promised him I’d protect him. But when he needed me, I wasn’t there.” Cas whispers the words that he’s probably said to himself a thousand times before.

And Dean wants to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. How could he have known? But he knows the words would be pointless. Cas won’t believe him. Not right now anyway. And probably never.

“After it happened, I couldn’t return to the shelter. Hannah was the brave one. She was the one who fought to have the alpha punished. But I just stayed home and drank. And she continued working and…somehow moving on with her life. But I couldn’t. I just gave up. And as for our marriage, we both knew that whatever we’d had between us had died with Jack. So it wasn’t long before she left. And I was glad to see her go. She could barely look at me anymore.”

Cas doesn’t say anything else for a while and Dean’s the one who’s crying as he holds onto him.

“I’m sorry Dean…I don’t know why I told you all that.”

And then he feels Cas trying to turn away.

But Dean stops him and wraps his arms around him and holds him as tightly as he can. Because even though he’s known his own share of fear and pain, he realizes what he’s been through is nothing next to what Cas has gone through.

There are no more words spoken.

There are no words Dean could even think to offer.

So they lie there quietly in the darkness and listen to the cars pass by on the freeway.

And it’s only much later when he finally hears Cas’ breaths even out in sleep that Dean lets himself drift off to sleep as well, his arm still wrapped tightly around him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its not the Destination, It's the journey.”  
> Ralph Waldo Emerson

 

Dean wakes up to a musky, tantalizing scent. He burrows his face into the pillow and breathes in deeply.

It takes him a moment to remember where he is. And who slept in the bed next to him the night before.

Usually he wakes up with a feeling of panic, like he needs to climb out of bed right away. But today the sheets feel too cozy. And the air feels lighter and there’s not the deep rumble of the alpha snoring next to him.

And with that thought, his eyelids pop open and he sits up.

Cas is sitting by the window in faded jeans and a white cotton shirt. The sun is shining through the blinds, the shades of light and dark playing across his handsome face and bringing out the blueness in his eyes and a few shimmers of auburn in his thick black curls.

An angel, Dean thinks.

An angel who’s fully dressed and sipping a large cup of coffee.

Another cup and a take-out bag sit on the table across from him.

Cas, who’s apparently been sitting there watching him, breaks into a smile.

“Good morning Dean.”

“Mornin.”

 “I got you a blueberry Danish and a banana muffin. I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer so I got both.”

Dean blinks away the fogginess of sleep and combs his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you get up.” He says nervously.

The alpha would have been furious if Dean had slept longer than him. Not that he’d ever have allowed that to happen.

“It’s fine. You needed your sleep.”

“What time is it?”

Cas looks at his watch. “Just after eleven.” He answers.

Dean looks at him in disbelief. He’s never slept this late.

“Shit, I’m sorry Cas.” He repeats.

“Stop apologizing. We’re not on a schedule. Well, except that we’re meeting Bobby tomorrow at noon. But if we’re late, I’m sure he’ll understand. Oh, and the gentleman in the lobby said check out time is eleven. Not that it matters. If we have to pay for an extra night, it’s no big deal.”

“It’s not we, Cas. It’s you who’s paying. And you’re not paying for two nights because I slept in.” Dean climbs out of bed and gives Cas a grumpy glare because he really should have woken him up.

“I got you a coffee. There’s cream and sugar in the bag.” Cas says.

“Thanks. I should eat in the car though.” Dean says. And with that he rushes into the bathroom.

“Really Dean. There’s no need to rush.” Dean ignores him as he shuts the door behind him.

He runs some cool water and washes his face and quickly brushes his teeth. And then he swallows down his daily suppressant.

Its as he’s throwing everything back into his small kit that he looks up and catches his reflection in the mirror.

Usually Dean avoids looking at himself because he hates the pale, frightened boy that looks back at him. 

But now he finds he’s actually smiling for no particular reason and the haunted look in his eyes has disappeared.

Dean shakes his head at his own foolishness. It’s not over yet. It hasn’t even begun. There’s still a witch to kill.

“I was talking to the lady at the donut shop.” Cas says as Dean steps out of the bathroom. “She says there’s a shop about five miles from here that’s owned by a couple of witches. Apparently they’re mother and son. Anyway, she says they sell everything on witchcraft. Including spellbooks. I thought it might be interesting to stop in and take a look.”

“Witches? How did that subject come up?”

Cas smirks. “I asked her if she believes in witches. And she said of course. That’s when she told me about the witches, or Wiccans as they call themselves, who live in the next town. She assured me they’re good witches though.”

Dean yanks up his jeans and zips up the fly a little self-consciously. Not that he needs to worry. Cas is politely looking out the window as he dresses.

“I don’t know, Cas. Do we have time?”

“As I said, Dean. We’re not on a schedule. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to do a little research before we face the witch.”

“Do you really think we’ll find her, Cas?” Dean asks softy.

Cas looks a little surprised by the question. “Of course we will.”

Dean doesn’t know why. But he’s suddenly having his own doubts about that. Maybe it’s because they finally believe him. Or maybe it’s because it’s all happening now. They’re really doing this. And now that he’s convinced Bobby and Cas to take this journey with him, he’s beginning to wonder what he’s dragged them into.

And Sam might be right. It’s been a few years. The witch could have moved on or could be dead. Or maybe she really wasn’t even a witch at all, just a nasty old woman. And maybe his father’s not even under a spell but just a cruel alpha. Or maybe…

Cas gets up and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and somehow just his touch soothes away his fears.

“We’ll find her Dean. It might take a while, but we’ll find her.””

Cas walks over to pick up his bag. “I suppose we should get going.”

Dean chews his lip nervously. And then nods, pushing back his nerves. This is not the time for second thoughts.

He grabs his bag and his breakfast and follows Cas out of the room.

 ***********

Rowena McCloud shakes her head in frustration as a burst of red smoke fizzles out to nothing in front of her.  

She sighs deeply. Because fuck. It should have worked. The ingredients are all there including a strand of the old hag’s hair which had been a terrible pain to collect.

“Mother.”

Rowena puts on her smile and turns to see her son watching her suspiciously from the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing dear.”

Fergus rolls his eyes. “I can see what you’re doing.”

“Well then, why ask?”

“We made a deal, Mother. No more black magic and we can live peacefully here.”

Rowena chuffs.

They haven’t even seen the hunter in over a year. And a deal isn’t binding if you’re forced into it. Anyway, the hunter is certainly dead by now. She’s quite sure of that, what with the spell she’d laid on him. Rowena still smirks when she pictures the poor man wasting away even as he ate more and more, his hunger never abating.

It would have been an unpleasant way to go. But the man had deserved it. Coming into their home and threatening them the way he had.

“It’s not black magic Fergus. Just a harmless little spell. And if it makes you feel better, it didn’t take anyway.” Rowena shakes her head. “I can’t figure out why, though.”

“Perhaps she’s taken out her own protection spell.” Fergus offers.

Once again Rowena scoffs. “As if that foolish old woman can protect herself from me. Really Fergus, sometimes you can be quite insulting.”

The sound of a bell tinkling catches both their attentions.

“It sounds as though we have a customer.” Rowena says.

 “Alright. But mother please, just leave that old woman alone. We really don’t need any trouble.”

 

Rowena smiles indulgently. “Of course dear. Whatever you say.”

Fergus rolls his eyes and leaves to attend the shop.

 Rowena returns her attention to her spell book. She has to have left something out.

She’ll try again though. That old witch will not get away with insulting Rowena McCloud. How dare she call her a charlatan and a petty crook. Just because the woman has no idea how to perform a spell properly.

It’s hardly Rowena’s fault. The powders she’d sold her were all perfectly good.

Well, mostly anyway.

 ****

It’s the general consensus that omegas are inferior to alphas and betas in pretty much every way. But there is one thing that is conceded to be superior. And that’s their sense of smell. So, the first thing that hits Dean as he walks through the door of the little shop called  ‘A Touch of Magic’, is the hodgepodge of scents that assail his omega nose. It’s overwhelming and he steps back with the sudden need to flee.

And of course he backs right into Cas.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“Sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, studying him with concern.

Dean crinkles his nose. “It stinks in here, Cas.”

They’re both startled by the clearing of a throat and look over to see a rather short, dark haired man all dressed in black, standing behind the counter smirking in amusement.

Dean blushes. “I mean, it doesn’t stink. It’s just…it’s a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it, love.” The man says with a slight British accent. “It does stink. I’m just used to it. Now…how can I help you fellows?”

Cas steps forward, his eyes taking in the many jars of colored powders and weird looking liquids that line the shelves. There’s also a shelf filled with candles of varied sizes in black and white. Apparently there are no pastels in this shop.

On the far wall are the books, all leather-bound and ancient looking. Cas looks at them meaningfully.

“We’re looking for a spell book.” He says.

“I see. Any particular kind of spell you’re looking for?”  

Dean notices Cas narrowing his eyes at the man distrustfully. He takes another look and agrees that he is kind of a smarmy looking character. And there’s something behind his eyes, like he’s enjoying some secret joke at their expense.

Dean decides if Cas doesn’t like him, he doesn’t like him either.

“I think it’s called an attack-dog spell.” Cas says, quoting Bobby.

The shop keeper shakes his head. “A attack-dog spell? I don’t think we have spells for dogs.”

“No. A spell that changes a person. Makes them mad?”

“You mean insane? Or angry?”

Cas takes a deep breath. “Insane.”

The shopkeeper smirks. “You want to make someone insane? That sounds rather nasty, love.”

“I don’t want to make someone insane. I simply want to know if such a spell exists.”

“I’m sure it does. But you see, Mr…?”

“Novak.” Cas informs him.

“You see, Mr. Novak, we’re wiccans. We don’t deal in black magic. And what you’re asking for sounds suspiciously like black magic.”

“I see, well…”

“Well hello there.” A feminine voice interrupts.

Dean glances over to see a small, striking woman standing in the doorway behind the counter. Like the shop keeper, she too is dressed in black. Except that she’s attired in a skin-tight dress that hugs her tiny body and accentuates her pale skin. Her hair hangs past her shoulders and is an unnatural, startling red. And her eyes are possibly even greener than Dean’s.

And while Dean’s decided he’s not too fond of the shop keeper, he thinks he might like this woman even less. Which he knows is unfair, but he doesn’t like the predatory way she’s staring at Cas.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” She continues as she makes her way around the counter and then stops in front of Cas.

Cas isn’t especially tall, but he towers over the tiny woman. She offers her hand and he reluctantly takes it.

“I’m Rowena McCloud, the proprietor of this modest shop.  I don’t believe I’ve seen you before Mr. Novak. Of course, I doubt very much I’d forget it, if I had.”

“Um no. You wouldn’t have. We’re just passing through town.”  Cas explains.

“What a shame.”

“Yes well…” Cas pulls his hand away. “We were told you carry spell books. But, as this gentleman has explained, apparently you don’t have what we’re looking for. So, we’ll be on our way.”

“Don’t give up so easily, Mr. Novak. I’m afraid my son is not up on all of our inventory. Of course we have what you’re looking for.”

Dean takes another look at the shop keeper. The man looks maybe forty? And the redheaded woman looks mid-thirties. She can’t possibly be his mother.

Cas seems to be having the same thoughts as he too glances at the man and tilts his head curiously. “This is your son?”

“Only by marriage.” Rowena explains. “He’s my late husband’s boy. My dear husband passed some years ago so you see I’m just a poor, lonely widow.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas says awkwardly.

Rowena sighs. “Yes. It was all very tragic. But we all must move on, mustn’t we Mr. Novak?”

“I suppose.”

Rowena gazes into Cas’ eyes for another moment. And then, much to Dean’s discomfort, turns her focus to him.

“And is this your son, Mr. Novak?”

“No. He’s not my…this is Dean.”

Rowena narrows her eyes as she takes him in and Dean feels a sudden urge to back away. He doesn’t like being the focus of everyone’s attention. And especially not the focus of this tiny woman with her intense green eyes.

Rowena ignores his discomfort though and approaches him. “Well, aren’t you a bonny lad.”

Dean bites his lip and forces himself not to take a step back as she studies him.

“You’re an omega, aren’t you?” She asks. And with that, her expression softens.

“Yes maam.”

Rowena nods reassuringly. “You’ve nothing to fear from me, you know. I’ve always had a fondness for omegas.”

“Mother.”

Rowena rolls her eyes and turns away. “Yes Fergus?”

“I’m sure these fellow want to be on their way.”

“Of course.”

Rowena returns her attention back to Cas. “So. May I ask why you’re looking for an attack-dog spell?”

“Actually we’re looking for something to break an attack-dog spell. Or anything similar to it.”

“As my son pointed out, a spell like that involves very dark magic. If it really is an attack-dog spell, it’s also very powerful. I’m afraid only a true witch can break such a spell.”

“I'm sorry. A true witch?”

“Aye. There are many people in the world who claim to be witches, but there are only a few true witches, Mr. Novak. A true witch is born to it. It’s in her bloodline.”

“Are you a true witch, Mrs. McCloud?” Cas asks.

Rowena smiles with pride. “Oh yes, Mr. Novak. I come from a long line of witches.”

“Mother…” Fergus warns but Rowena holds up her hand to hush him.

“It’s alright Fergus. This man is no hunter. He is on a quest though, aren’t you Mr. Novak.”

Cas glances over at Dean and Dean nods his approval.

“Yes.” Cas answers. “We mean to slay a witch.”

Rowena nods and then smiles.  “Well then. You’ve come to the right place, Mr. Novak.”

 ********


	19. Chapter 19

The little frame house just on the outskirts of Avery is surrounded by trees and overgrown brush and is barely visible from the road. There’s a sign nailed to a post at the edge of the drive with the words ‘PRIVATE PROPERTY. ENTER AT YOUR OWN PERIL.’ Painted in red letters on it.

Cas doesn’t pull into the drive. Instead he pulls the car up to the side of the road and puts it in park.

Dean waits for him to speak.

“I hope we’re not wasting time here, Dean.” Cas says.

“Do you trust her, Cas?”

Dean knows he doesn’t though. Rowena’s a witch. And witches are evil. But he does trust Cas. And if Cas wants to follow this lead, then that’s what they’ll do.

“I don’t know. How about you?” Cas answers.

“She’s a witch. My dad always said, you can’t ever trust a witch.”

Cas sighs. “And clearly he was proved right.”

“Yeah, he was.”

“So we should keep driving then?”

“I’ll do whatever you want, Cas.”

Cas sighs and then looks over at him, a sadness in his soft smile. “I know that you’ve been told all your life you have no say in anything, Dean. But this is your journey. If you think this is a mistake, I want you to tell me and we’ll just keep driving. But if you want to go in, then we’ll do that. It’s your decision.”

It’s been so long since Dean even had words to speak. He’s certainly never been asked to decide. Not about something important like this. This is all new to him and the responsibility scares him. If he makes the wrong call, he could get them both hurt or killed.

But then again, they’ve come this far. And maybe there’s a reason they’re here.

“I think we should go in.” he says, trying to sound surer than he feels.

Cas though, looks pleased. “Good.”

They wait in the drive several minutes before a small, red MG pulls up behind them and screeches to a stop sending out a cloud of dust.

The diminutive red head steps out and waves for them to follow her into the house.

Cas looks at Dean, giving him a reassuring smile. “Here we go.”

****

The interior is not really what Dean expected from a witch. It’s oddly … cheerful.

Sunlight pours in through the windows from which lace curtains flutter in the breeze. The walls are papered in pink roses and the furnishings are made of light woods, chairs and sofas flowery and overstuffed. There are colorful throw rugs strewn about the hardwood floors and the shelves and cabinets display cute little knick-knacks, small porcelain kittens and puppies and china dishes.

“So, what do you think of the place?” Rowena asks, watching them with amusement as they take the it in.

Cas awkwardly clears his throat. “It’s very nice.”

Rowena laughs. “It’s dreadful. But one must keep up appearances. Now come with me boys and I’ll show you where the magic happens.”

Rowena leads them to a doorway at the back of the kitchen which is discretely hidden behind a pull-out utility closet.  The door is padlocked but instead of using a key, Rowena lays her fingers against the lock which vibrates beneath her touch before snapping open.

“You should feel honored gentlemen. No one is allowed in here. Not even my son.” She explains.

“May I ask why you’re allowing us then?” Cas asks. “You don’t even know us.”

Rowena smiles and reaches up to stroke Cas’ cheek.

“I could say it’s because I can’t resist your charms, Mr. Novak.”

Cas scowls and it’s obvious he’s not enjoying her flirtation. Or her touch.

Rowena sighs and pulls her hand back. “But to be honest, it’s because of him.” She glances meaningfully at Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s special.” She says, addressing Dean.

“You know what I am.” Dean says softly.

“Yes dear. I do. But I’m not referring to your designation. But let’s not talk about it here. Let’s go in, shall we?”

Dean looks nervously at Cas, both of them hesitant to follow the witch into her lair.

Cas goes through the door first though and then Dean reluctantly follows.

Rowena leads them down a narrow, rickety staircase into a dark, windowless basement.

But it’s only dark for a moment before the fireplace bursts into flames and the lanterns that line the walls flare up giving the room a warm soft glow.

It’s dry and cool and Dean breathes in the scents of foreign spices as well as a more familiar underlying scent. Crisp autumn leaves, he thinks. Unlike the shop, this mixture is tantalizing, and Dean feels himself easing slightly.

And like the shop, there are bottles of potions and jars of powders filling all the shelves that line the walls. But in here, it’s a rainbow of colors.

In the center of the room is a long table. It’s bare except for a large marble bowl which sits in the center. Dean glances into it and then quickly looks away because, even though it’s empty, it swirls with iridescent colors and it makes him a little dizzy.

“Don’t be frightened dear. Nothing here will hurt you. Now both of you take a seat and I’ll prepare some tea. And then we’ll have a nice little chat.”

Dean nods politely even though there is no way he’s drinking anything the witch offers. He glances over at Cas who’s smirking, obviously knowing what he’s thinking.

They don’t comment though, and they both pull out a chair and take a seat next to each other.

“So, I understand you’re a Wiccan?” Cas asks.

“No dear. I’m a witch.”

Rowena sits down across from them.

“I’m not clear on the distinction.”  Cas says.

“Think of a fine merlot as compared to a root beer. A wiccan is a human who dabbles in magic. But a witch is magic.”

“And worships Satan. Or so I’ve heard.” Cas continues.

Rowena just shakes her head. “Some witches do. But even at my worst, I’ve never worshipped Satan. But it’s true, there are a few bad apples in every barrel, Mr. Novak. And I don’t deny there is some historical merit. But there’s also a couple of hundred years of persecution and lies spread by religious zealots. It wasn’t we witches who tortured and burned thousands of innocent people you know.”

“Well, we’re not here to judge you, Mrs. McCloud. You said you might be able to help us?”

“Please call me Rowena. And you’re Cas?”

“Castiel actually.”

“Castiel.” Rowena repeats thoughtfully. “Sometimes called the angel of tears. The name suits you. You’ve known great sorrow in your life.”

Dean can feel Cas tensing. He reaches under the table and lays his hand on his thigh. Cas doesn’t look at him but takes his hand in his and squeezes it.

“We have a long drive ahead of us, Rowena. You mentioned a spell book?”  Cas continues, ignoring her comment.

“Patience is a virtue Castiel. I’d think you’d know all about that, being an angel.”

Dean smirks with a little smugness because even the witch can see what he is. But even though Cas still doesn’t look at him, he does roll his eyes.

“Believe me, I’m no angel.”

Rowena grins. “Is that supposed to make you less interesting?”

“Anyway,” Rowena continues. I did mention a counter-spell. Which I will provide for a price. But first I need to know the truth.”

Dean starts because once again Rowena is studying him in a disconcerting way.

“Maam?”

“Tell me what happened, Dean. I need to know everything.”

“Why are you asking Dean?” Cas asks.

“Because you're his protector, Castiel…and his friend…and maybe even his lover. But I think this is Dean’s quest. Now tell me, who is it that’s been bewitched my dear?”

“My father.” Dean answers softly.

“For how long?”

“About five years now.”

Rowena makes a pained face. “So sad. Is he an alpha?”

“Yeah he is. He was…he was a hunter back then. But he hasn’t hunted since it happened.”

“I see. And how do you know he’s under a spell?”

“The witch blew something into his face. A powder. And then he changed. He became a monster.”

“Well if he was an alpha and a hunter, I’m surprised you noticed the difference.”

Dean feels his face flush with anger. How dare this witch judge his father. She knows nothing about him. 

“My dad was a good man. He was just trying to save people. And I know he’s under a spell because sometimes I can still see him. And he’s scared so I have to save him. And if you don’t want to help, then tell me now and we’ll leave. But don’t you fucking dare make light of this.”

Both Rowena and Cas look at him with surprise. And then Rowena laughs.

“Well there you are. I knew you were hiding in there somewhere.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asks.

“It means dear, I’ll help you. For a small price of course.”  
  


“How much?” Cas asks.

“Oh I think…fifty thousand dollars should do. And that.” She looks pointedly at the amulet hanging around Dean’s neck.

Dean reaches up and grasps it protectively.

“If you break the spell I’ll give you the money.” Cas says. “But only when the job is done. It’s up to Dean if he wants to give you the amulet.”

“Cas…that’s too much. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s only money, Dean. I have lots of it.”

“But…”

“No argument Dean.”

“Good.” Rowena says. “Then hand me the amulet and it’s a done deal.”

Dean hesitates. The amulet means nothing to him. But Sammy gave it to him. And it’s his dads and somehow he knows it’s important. Still, nothing’s more important than saving his father.

“Okay.” He says. “But only after my dad’s better.”

Rowena grins. “Wonderful. Well then. I just need to pack and we’ll be on our way.”

They both look at her in disbelief.

“You want to come with us?” Cas asks.

“Well of course dear. I can’t do anything from here. ”

Cas looks at Dean as though waiting for him to answer.

But this affects both of them. They should both decide.

"What do you think, Cas?"

Cas of course, is no help at all. "It's your decision Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath. This is probably a big mistake.

"Fine." he says. "You can come. But you don't talk the whole time and you sit in the back seat."

"Of course dear. And don't worry. I'm just a wee little thing. Most of the time you’ll hardly even know I’m there.”

Somehow Dean doubts that very much.


	20. Chapter 20

“Come on Krista.”

Krista Bowers, who’s eighteen and still a virgin- but hopefully not for much longer – shakes her head in disgust.  She has absolutely no interest in exploring the old cabin. She doesn’t believe in witches. But she’s not stupid either.

“But why?”

“Why what?”

 “Why do you want to go in there?”

Jackson grins. He’s all white teeth, blue eyes and blond curls. He’s gorgeous and he knows it. He’s totally out of her league.

“You’re not scared are you, beautiful?”

Krista refrains from rolling her eyes. She’s not beautiful. She’s skinny and flat-chested and she has mousy, curly brown hair and wears glasses. She was only at the party because her cousin who really  is beautiful and who actually was invited, dragged her along.

So no, she’s not even close to beautiful. Krista knows it and Jackson does too. So why he’s suddenly paying attention to her at all, is a mystery. And why he pulled her aside and asked her to go for a walk in the woods is an even bigger mystery. It’s not like Jackson Campbell couldn’t take his pick of any of the girls at the party if he just wanted to get laid.

So, yeah it’s a mystery.

And Krista’s not stupid. She really doesn’t trust him or his motivation. But hell, he’s gorgeous. She wasn’t going to say no either.

“Don’t tell me you believe in all the stories about this place.” Jackson asks. “You’re not afraid of the wicked witch are you?”

This time Krista does roll her eyes. She’s heard the stories of course. Everyone has. But they’re just stories. And yeah, maybe there’s an unnatural darkness in the shadows behind the broken windows. And maybe it’s suddenly a little too quiet.

But she’s not scared. She’s…cautious.

“No. I just don’t see why you want to go in there. It’s dirty and dark and…gross.”

Jackson steps up real close. So close, that she can smell his alpha musk and it’s doing all sorts of things to her.

“I just wanted to be alone with you.” Jackson says softly. “Don’t you want that?”

“Yeah…I do, but…”

Jackson cuts off her words with his lips and then his tongue. And oh God…it feels so amazing. No one’s ever kissed her like this. Actually, no one’s ever kissed her at all.

When he finally pulls his lips away, Krista actually feels weak. And she wonders, does anyone actually swoon anymore?

“Come on baby. Let’s go in.

Krista really doesn’t want to.

But this is Jackson Campbell.

So Krista doesn’t protest as he takes her hand and leads her up the creaky porch steps and into the darkness.

  *********

The sky is a pink glow, the sun just sinking beyond the horizon as they make their way along the I-70 about 300 miles or so west of Avery. They’re behind schedule. But, as Cas keeps stressing, there’s no deadline and Bobby won’t mind anyway. Dean’s not so sure about that.

Part of the reason for the delay was waiting for the witch to pack up her belongings, which consisted of two suitcases, a ridiculously large makeup bag and an old leather satchel with her ‘essentials’ which Dean figures must be her magic crap.

Cas is quiet behind his dark sunglasses and hasn’t spoken for the last 100 miles or so. Even Rowena has finally stopped talking and Dean feels it’s safe to turn down the radio. Fortunately, it seemed to do the trick to drown out the endless stories about the old country coming from the back seat.

And while Dean’s enjoying the sudden quiet it’s also making him realize he’s hungry. It’s a different kind of hunger then he’s been feeling constantly for the last five years of his life. Before he’s always eaten simply to take away the emptiness. There was no pleasure in it, it was just essential. But now he’s imagining eating a big juicy burger loaded with onions, ketchup and mustard. And maybe a chocolate shake…and maybe onion rings.

Dean’s stomach rumbles loudly and he glances at Cas hoping he didn’t hear. Of course this is the first time it’s silent so Cas looks over at him and smirks.

“Sounds like it’s time for dinner.” Cas says. “There’s an exit up ahead. We’ll pull off there.”

“We’ll probably pass a fast food place on the highway.” Dean suggests.

“Fast food’s not good for you.” Cas says returning his eyes to the road.

“I think I can handle it.” Dean says, his mouth still watering thinking of the burger and shake.  
  


“Well, I can’t. Besides, it’ll be nice to get out of the car and sit down in a nice restaurant.”

Cas pulls off at the exit and they drive down the main street of a town called Beecher’s Grove. He pulls the Lincoln up to the front of a small café and shuts off the engine.

“It looks busy.” Cas says.

Dean glances through the window to see that the place is bustling.  Through the plate glass window he can see most of the tables are filled. There’s even people lined up at the front.

“I guess the food must be good.” He says.

Cas pulls off his sunglasses and gives Dean a studying look. “We can go somewhere quieter.”

But no, Dean thinks. He has to get used to this. Besides, he’s feeling stronger today.

“It’s fine Cas. I’ll be okay.”

“Of course he’ll be okay. If anyone bothers him, I’ll turn them into a toad.” Rowena pipes in from the back seat.

With that she opens the car door and steps out.

Cas looks at Dean curiously. “She can’t really do that, can she?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe?”

Cas scowls and climbs out.

They move to the back of the line. Well, Dean and Cas do. Rowena, who’d changed from her little black dress to her travelling attire – which consists of skin tight black jeans, a green silk blouse and stiletto sandals - just walks past the line and disappears through the front entrance.

 “Where’s she going?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“I don’t know.” Cas answers.

Cas isn’t looking at Rowena though. He’s looking down at the little girl who’s staring up at him.

She maybe five, with long blond braids and solemn blue eyes. She’s wearing a red dress, white lace gloves and patent leather shoes. She’s also wearing a leather collar around her throat.

Dean has heard of female omegas before, but he’s never seen one. They’re extremely rare and they’re usually kept hidden. Unlike male omegas, they’re treasured and adored. They’re also extremely valuable. It’s surprising to see one in this small backwoods’ town.

Cas smiles at her, looking awkward under her intense stare.

The little girl doesn’t say anything but reaches up and offers him a small white teddy bear she’s holding in her arms.

Cas shakes his head. “That’s yours.”

“You can have him.” She says.

Dean watches in amusement. He’s also fascinated. He’d recognize her even without the collar. It’s in the sweetness of her scent. And it’s her eyes too…a little too big for her face and wary and searching.

“I think you should keep him.” Cas continues. “He’s your bear.”

“Are you a…” the little girl begins. But she’s interrupted when her father reaches down and sweeps her up into his arms.

“Leave the nice man alone, Rosalind.” He smiles apologetically at Cas. “I’m sorry. She’s just at that age.”

The man turns his back to them, but the little girl continues to stare at Cas over his shoulder.

“She seems to like you Cas.” Dean teases.

Cas who’s trying to look anywhere but at the little girl, clears his throat. “I wonder how long we’ll have to wait.”

“It looks like it might be a while.” Dean answers, glancing down the long line of people.

“Maybe we should go.” Cas says.

“We’re both hungry. I don’t mind waiting."

Cas tilts his head and smiles fondly. “Are you sure you’re okay with all these people?”

Dean takes another look at all the faces. They’re all smiling and chatting and not even looking at him.

And he realizes he is okay. “Yeah I am. I just wish Sammy was here. I can’t remember the last time we went to a fancy restaurant. Actually, I don’t think we’ve ever been to one.”

“I don’t think you’d call this a fancy restaurant, Dean. Anyway, I’m sure Gabe is spoiling your brother rotten.”

“You think?”

Before Cas can answer, a young man in a crisp white shirt and black silk vest clears his throat. “Mr. Novak?”

Cas looks at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Your table is ready, sir.”

“Our table?”

“Yes sir. Please follow me.”

The young man leads them past the line and then through the crowded tables to a small table at the back where the witch sits with a glass of red wine already in her hand.

“Boys! Have a seat.”

Cas shakes his head and sits down. “How did you manage this?”

“I don’t wait in line.” Rowena says as she picks up the bottle of wine and fills Cas’ glass. “This is supposedly their best wine. It’s palatable anyway.”

Rowena’s red hair and red lips contrast with her pale skin and she looks pretty in the warm candlelight. Dean finds himself reluctantly returning her smile as he pulls out a chair to sit across from her.

 “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

“I think she used magic.” Dean answers for her.

Cas looks at Rowena doubtfully.

“Yes of course I did.” Rowena pours some wine into Dean’s glass. Dean’s never had wine. Plus he’s underaged. But since nobody’s objecting, he decides not to comment.

“You put a spell on these people?” Cas asks. He glances around and accidentally catches the waiter’s eye. The young man’s clearly watching them from across the room even as he’s laying down a meal for a young couple.

“It’s just a little enchantment spell, dear. It’s harmless. And as you pointed out so impatiently while I was throwing a few things together, we are on a schedule.”

“I didn’t say that. It’s just that I didn’t expect you to pack enough for a month’s holiday.” Cas points out.

Cas glances up to see that the waiter is now standing beside the table looking at him apologetically. There’s a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry sir. The lady said you’d like to enjoy your wine first, but if you need anything I’d be happy to get it for you.”

 “Just some menus. Thank you.” Cas says, glaring at Rowena.

“Yes sir.”

“Now.” Rowena says, ignoring Cas’ glare. She lifts up her glass. “I think we should make a toast.”

Dean lifts up his glass.

“May each of us find what we seek.” Rowena says. “Peace for the angel, justice for the warrior and prosperity for the witch. Cheers boys.”

Well, Dean’s no warrior. But it’s a good toast anyway. He clinks her glass and they both wait until Cas lifts up his glass and clinks each of theirs.

 *******

As it turns out, Dean likes wine.

And he likes food too. A lot. Dean may not get his burger, but he does get a heaping serving of chicken and pasta dripping with a creamy garlic sauce. He eats it all and even cleans off the plate with a fluffy roll.

After though, he feels an unfamiliar throbbing in his belly. He sits back and pulls at his jeans which suddenly feel a couple of sizes too small.

Cas grins and shakes his head. “Are you okay Dean?”

“I think I ate too much, Cas. You were right. I’m not used to real food.”

“Dean, anyone would feel stuffed with how much you ate. The wine probably didn’t help either.”

“Nonsense.” Rowena adds, watching in amusement.  “The wine helps it all go down. Here dear, have a little more. I promise, it’ll help.” She reaches over and refills Dean’s glass with the last of the wine.

“I think Dean’s had enough.” Cas says.

Dean secretly agrees. He’s actually feeling a little ill.  But since he makes his own decisions now, he takes a sip anyway.

“May I ask you something Rowena?” Cas asks.

“Of course.”

“Dean’s amulet. Why do you want it?”

Dean reflexively reaches up and touches the stone figure protectively. It feels warm, pinched between his fingers.

“It’s actually not an amulet. It’s a talisman.” Rowena explains. “It has no monetary value. But in the right hands, it could be very powerful.”

“It’s supposed to protect you from witches.” Dean adds.

Rowena smiles indulgently. “It won’t protect you from anything dear. But it is magical. If worn by the right person, it can endow him with great power. Of course, it’s useless right now. But it’s magic can be restored.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asks.

“Its power is blocked. I believe a spell has been placed on it. But I can lift the spell. And I will, once I own it.”

“What do you mean, ‘the right person’?” Dean asks.

“It can only give power to a worthy person…a person who is pure of heart. A righteous man…or woman.”  
  


“So what do you want with it?” Cas asks.

Rowena smirks. “Why Castiel. I’m hurt. Are you suggesting I’m not pure of heart?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Rowena, you may not be the most wicked witch in the west. But I doubt very much…”

Cas is interrupted when he notices both Dean and Rowena are looking past him.

He turns to see a man has stepped up behind him. He’s a middle-aged man, well dressed, with greying hair and glasses perched on his nose. He’s not a big man and there’s nothing threatening about him. But Dean feels himself tensing. Because the man’s not looking at Cas, his eyes are focused on Dean. And there’s a look of distaste on his face.

Cas apparently doesn’t miss his expression either. His eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. “Can we help you?”

For a moment the man doesn’t answer and Dean feels himself flushing under his gaze. The man is looking at him with the same disgust as the alpha has always looked at him.

 “What do you want?” Cas asks cooly.

And then finally, the man breaks his eyes away from Dean and turns his attention to Cas.

 “I’m not here to cause a problem.” He answers.

“Good. Then don’t.” Cas answers.                          

But the man, the alpha, isn’t finished. “You see, the thing is, I come here every Sunday to enjoy a quiet dinner with my wife and son. But tonight, we can’t enjoy our dinner.”

“And why is that?” Cas asks coldly even though it’s obvious he knows the answer. And so does Dean.

 “Like I said, I don’t want to cause a problem here. But really, you have to know you can’t bring someone like him into a decent place like this without expecting someone to say something. Hell, I’m surprised they’d even let him in here.”

Cas pushes back his chair.

Dean feels his heart pounding.  He reaches out and grabs Cas’ arm. “Cas don’t. We’ll just go.”

“We will Dean.” Cas answers. He’s not looking at Dean though, as he stands. His eyes are locked on the alpha’s. “When we’re ready.”

The man smiles nervously.  “Look, I told you.  I don’t want any trouble. I’m simply asking you very nicely to leave.”

Cas nods, his blue eyes dark with fury. “You need to go back to your table now.”

The man shakes his head and grins. “Look pal, I’m a lawyer. So I’m telling you that legally you can’t bring that thing into…”

Cas doesn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead he grabs his collar and pulls it tightly around his throat.

“What the fuck. Let go of me!” The alpha gasps as he struggles to pull away his hands.

Dean quickly jumps out of his chair and rushes to Cas. The blind fury he sees in Cas’ eyes scares him. This is a Cas he’s never seen before.

“Cas…Cas, come on man. Let go of him.” Dean pleads.

Cas doesn’t seem to hear him though. And the alpha is struggling to breathe and for just a moment Dean thinks Cas could actually kill him. But then, as suddenly as it came, the rage disappears and Cas’ eyes return to normal.

The alpha stumbles back. His own eyes blazing with fury. "Goddamned maniac." He grits out. But then, to Dean's relief he turns and rushes away.

Cas is breathing hard. He rubs his hand across his face. “I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Dean’s suddenly aware that everyone’s eyes are on them. And it should scare him. But the only thing he cares about right now is Cas. Because Cas looks totally freaked out.

“It’s okay Cas.”

Cas shakes his head. “No, it’s not. I don’t…I never lose my temper like that.”

“Yeah well, that guy’s a douche. He had it coming.”

It’s Rowena who steps up in front of Cas next and reaches up to caress his cheek. “Well Castiel, that was quite exciting. And I have to say, you’re very hot when you’re angry.”  
  


“I hardly think that was exciting, Rowena.” Cas says, pushing her hand away.

Fortunately, Dean notices that Cas is starting to look less freaked out and more embarrassed that they have an audience. Dean’s not embarrassed though. Actually, he’s pretty impressed.

Still, maybe it is time to go.

Fortunately, Cas seems to agree. He pulls his wallet out and throws some bills on the table.

It’s not the perfect ending to a perfect evening.

But, Dean thinks as they make their way out, all in all it wasn’t terrible. He had a great meal, his angel defended him, and he has to agree with the witch, Cas was pretty hot doing it.

So if it ended here, it wouldn’t be terrible.

Unfortunately though, it turns out the evening isn’t quite over. Because, as Castiel said to him the night before, “alphas never back down.”

It’s actually the little girl that distracts Cas.

She’s standing in the aisle between the tables looking up at him with those solemn blue eyes. She’s so tiny that Cas almost trips over her.

“My mommy says you’re not an angel.” She says. “But I know you are.”

Cas looks down at her curiously. And Dean steps up beside him.

“I’m sorry. But your mommy’s right.” Cas says gently.

The little girl shakes her head adamantly. “No. I know you’re an angel.”

Cas kneels down and looks her in the eye.

“Why do you think that?”

The little girl smiles shyly. “Cause you shine.”

“what do you mean?”

“You shine… brighter than anyone.” She explains.

For a moment the girl just stares at him her eyes wide with wonder. And Dean watches in amazement because he’d thought he was the only one who could see it. But now he knows he’s not. The little girl sees it too. And he wonders if maybe it’s because she’s an omega. Maybe only they can see it.

“Rosalind, there you are.” A young, slim woman steps up and Cas quickly stands. It’s obvious she’s her mother. They have the same blue eyes and soft, pretty features.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes. “She hasn’t stopped talking about you. I don’t know what it is.”

“It’s alright.” Cas begins.

“It’s so strange. She keeps saying you’re an angel.” The woman says. She looks amused, but also curious.

“Well, I don’t know…” Cas begins.

And then it happens.

It’s Dean who see’s the alpha before Cas does. And he sees the wine bottle in his hand. And he knows what he’s going to do with it. But there’s no time to stop him.

It’s good or maybe it’s bad fortune that Cas turns just as the alpha brings down the bottle. Cas reflexively lifts his arm and deflects the alpha’s aim. And because of this, the alpha misses his mark.

He does however, hit another target.

The bottle doesn’t shatter but only makes a dull thud when it meets the little girl’s forehead. And there’s no sound at all when her small body hits the floor.

For a moment time stands still and it is silent except for a few gasps. And then her mother screams. And chaos erupts.

“Rosalind!”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hit her…”

“Someone call an ambulance!”

Dean’s knows what death looks like. He’s seen it before. It steals youth and beauty and leaves behind a pale, grey husk. Skin turns sallow. Eyes that were full of wonder and curiosity are flat and dull.

So, Dean knows with sickening certainty. The child is dead.

Her parents kneel next to her. Her mother weeps.

Cas is watching helplessly, a lost look in his eyes. And Dean also knows that somehow Cas will be the one to carry this burden. 

And then Dean remembers.

“Cas?”

Cas doesn’t answer…doesn’t seem to hear or see the chaos around them. His eyes are focused on the still figure lying before them.

“Cas, listen to me.” Dean tries again. “You can save her.”

Cas says nothing, so Dean steps in front of him and grips his shoulders. “You can save her, Cas.”

Cas shakes his head as though he’s suddenly pulling himself back. “Dean…there’s nothing I can do.”

“Yes you can. Remember you saved the dog. You saved Buddy, Cas. You can save her too.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Please.” They both look down to meet the desperate eyes of the girl’s mother.

“Please, save my daughter. You have to try. Please…just try.” She pleads.

Cas shakes his head. But he kneels down next to the girl anyway.

“I’m so sorry.” He says softly looking into the eyes of the woman. “I can’t help her but the ambulance is on its way. They’ll…”

“No. She told me you’re an angel.” The woman demands. “If you can save her…you have to try. Please.”

Cas takes a deep breath and again looks at the child. He shakes his head because it’s obvious it’s too late. But then he reaches down anyway, and presses his hands gently against her chest.

Dean doesn’t think anyone else sees it. Maybe Cas can’t even see it. 

But it’s there. A warm, golden glow that flows from Cas’ hands and envelopes the small body. And Dean is filled with wonder as he watches pale skin flush with life and lax muscles reanimate and light return to sightless, blue eyes.

The little girl blinks.

“Oh my god, Rosalind!”

Her mother pulls her into her arms and Cas stumbles back, as shocked as anyone.

Dean reaches down and offers his hand and pulls the angel to his feet.

“You saved her Cas.”

Even now though, Cas looks doubtful. “I didn’t…I couldn’t.”

Dean just grins and shakes his head because Cas is still so damned stubborn.

“Yeah, you did.” He says, his voice breaking.

And then he pulls him into his arms and hugs his beautiful angel tight.

 **********


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

The cabin stands about ten miles outside the small town of Hanover. It’s hidden deep within the woods and none of the locals know who owns it. It’s been abandoned for years.

And from what he’s been told, no one’s gone near it for years either.

Bobby walks slowly, carefully studying the surrounding ground and the broken windows and chipped remnants of paint. The silence is heavy. The dried leaves and twigs snap and crackle loudly beneath his boots.

Over the years, Bobby has learned what to look for.  It would be handy if there were sigils painted on the walls, or dead birds or small animals lying about the grounds. Or even the witch herself. Yeah, that would make things easy.

But Bobby’s a seasoned hunter. If there’s anything he’s sure of. It aint ever easy.

it’s usually the things you can’t see, that tell the story anyway. For instance, while there are no footprints leading into the cabin, Bobby noticed a faded scuff mark and a snapped twig that lies across the top step.  So he knows someone climbed the cabin’s steps. And if it wasn’t that long ago either.

It could have been anyone, he supposes. It could have been one of the searchers. Or maybe it was some hunter or hiker seeking shelter from the rain. It could even have been a couple of the kids from the party even though they all denied leaving the campground.

Or it could have been the girl.

But Bobby’s pretty sure she wouldn’t have come here alone. Especially not at night. But then again, she might not have been alone.

The girl’s been missing a week now.

When they were interviewed, the teenagers all said that she’d just vanished. There was no sign of a struggle and there are no dangerous animals in these parts. The girl wasn’t the type to run away either. Most folks’ figure she slipped into the woods to answer the call of nature and someone must have grabbed her. It’ a likely scenario. But if that was the case, Bobby wonders who…or maybe what took the girl.

There are no signs that anyone has walked around the cabin so Bobby decides he’ll go in. It looks empty. It’s silent and the cobwebs hanging from the doorway are undisturbed. But Bobby holds his shotgun ready just in case and goes in.

 

 ******

They arrive in Hanover around two.  It’s a typical small town – with all the usual shops;  a grocer, a hardware store, a diner. It’s small enough that everyone knows everyone else’s business but not so small that anyone pays too much mind to the gold Lincoln that pulls up in front of the Sunrise Café.

The strangers do get some looks when they step out of the car though. Well, Dean does.  There’s three teenage girls walking past. They stop for a moment and whisper and then giggle as they walk away.

Dean watches them curiously.

“They think you’re cute.” Rowena says softly into his ear.

Dean frowns and looks at her doubtfully. “I don’t think so.”

 “Oh, you poor thing. You have no idea do you?”

“What do you mean?”

Rowena grins and shakes her head. “You need to take a good look in the mirror, Dean. Because you my dear, are stunning.”

“Although,” she looks over at Cas who’s looking around curiously, presumably for Bobby’s truck.

 “Personally I prefer a more seasoned specimen. One with sex-tousled hair, broad shoulders and the most perfect, tight, grippable…”

“Rowena!” Cas snaps, glaring at her across the top of car.

Rowena sighs dramatically. “Yes, I know. You only have eyes for Dean. It really is a shame though.”

Cas growls something under his breath and then turns to walk into the diner.

Rowena shakes her head. “He’s in a mood today, isn’t he?”

“He’s just tired.” Dean says softly. But really, he is worried. Cas barely slept or spoke a word the night before. And he’s made it clear he doesn’t want to talk about what happened at the restaurant. Even Rowena hasn’t dared bring the subject up.

Dean wonders if maybe he’s afraid. He supposes it’s not easy for a regular guy like Cas to discover he’s an angel.

Dean can’t help but smile anyway. Because he was right all along. Cas is an angel, he thinks. And he’s his angel.

“What are you smiling at?” Rowena asks.

Dean just shakes his head. “Nothin. Come on. Let’s go in.”

 *******

Sheriff Jody Mills looks up from her papers and watches curiously as the three strangers walk into the diner and take a table near the window. It’s rare for strangers to pass through town. There’s not much here to draw them.

And these aren’t the first strangers she’s seen today. There was the gruff man who came in for breakfast this morning and asked people a lot of questions about the old witch’s cabin and about the poor missing girl, Krista Bowers.

Maybe it’s just a coincidence. But Jody Mills doesn’t believe in coincidences.

She also doesn’t work here. She just dropped in for a coffee. But since the owner, Donna Hanscum - who also happens to be her girlfriend - is in the kitchen baking pie for tonight’s dinner rush, Jody decides to take the opportunity to introduce herself.

She grabs three menus and walks over to greet them.

She slaps the menus down in front of each of them. “How are you folks today?”

The tiny woman with the ghastly red hair, looks up and smiles. “We’re very well, thank you officer. And, how are you?”

“It’s Sheriff…Sheriff Mills. And I’m fine.”

“Well that’s lovely. Is there something we can help you with Sheriff? I assume you’re not here to take our orders.”

Jody smiles politely.  She can already tell that this woman doesn’t have much use for other women. And especially women who happen to be wearing a uniform.

“Actually, I’m just wondering what brings you folks to town.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we had to check in with the local authorities.”

This comment comes from the dark haired man with the startling blue eyes.

“Of course, you don’t. It’s just that we’ve had some problems lately and I guess I’m being a little cautious.” Jody answers.  

“Problems?”

“Yeah. One of our local teenagers turned up missing a week or so ago. And we’ve had a few reporters coming around. Which, don’t get me wrong, isn’t a bad thing. Any coverage might help. But when the reporters turn up at the girl’s house and start harassing her parents, then we have a problem.”

“Do we look like reporters dear?”

Jody smirks at the redhead. She’s not sure what she looks like, but she definitely doesn’t look like a reporter.

 “I don’t know. Are you?”

“No, we’re not reporters. We're just passing through.” The dark haired man answers. “My name’s Castiel Novak. These are my friends, Dean Winchester and Rowena McCloud. We’re hoping to meet up with a friend of ours. Perhaps you’ve seen him? Older gentleman, drives a pickup truck.”

Jody nods. “He was here. Came into the diner this morning with lots of questions about the witch’s cabin over in Echo Falls.”

 “So there really is a witch?” The blond boy, who’s been silent so far asks, his green eyes suddenly lighting up.

Jody’s expression softens as she turns her eyes to him. She knew right away that he was an omega. Alpha’s always recognize omegas. And Jody Mills is an alpha. Fewer than five percent of alphas are female. And she’s one of that five percent. She’s also unique in another way. While most alpha’s treat omegas like they are below contempt, Jody has always felt protective of them. Maybe it’s because she knows how it feels to be different.

“I very much doubt it.” She answers. “There’s a local legend that a witch lived there about a hundred years ago. But it was probably just some poor old woman who took shelter. The place has been abandoned for years.”

“Perhaps you'd give us directions to it?” Cas asks.

“Why? There’s nothing to see there.”

“We’d like to go there anyway. Unless there's some reason we can’t?”

Jody shakes her head. There’s no reason she can come up with. And if these idiots want to go traipsing through the woods to see an old abandoned cabin, it’s their business. But then again, there’s the boy. For some reason she doesn’t want him going near it. The witch may just be a legend, but bad things have happened out there. Hunting accidents, broken limbs, folks coming home looking shell-shocked with no memory of why…and then there’s the folks who never came home at all. Jody doesn’t believe in evil places…just evil people.

But still, that place is just wrong.

Jody sighs in resignation. There’s really nothing she can say to stop them.

“I’ll give you directions. But you need to be careful out there. It’s rough country.”

Cas smiles warmly. “Thank you, Sheriff. And I promise, we’ll be careful.”

Jody just shakes her head.

There’s trouble coming. Jody can feel it in her bones.

 *******

 

Bobby can’t put his finger on it, but he can feel it. The hair at the back of his head is standing on end and his left eye is twitching.

He grips his shotgun just a little tighter.

The place is clearly abandoned. It looks like no one’s been in it for years. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling. The floor and the old furnishings are covered in dust. The wood stove’s cold and rusted.

Bobby walks over to the cracked window and gazes out through the filthy pane. Outside the sun shines through the treetops which rustle in the breeze. Out there is fresh air and life. And in here…well, in here it’s just the opposite. Whatever took up residence here is gone. But Bobby can still feel the badness of the place.

He thinks of Dean…and how scared that little kid must have been on that dark night when goddamned John Winchester dragged him in here. Bobby still gets mad when he thinks of those boys and what that man put them through.

And now he can’t even offer them this. He’s hit a dead end.  

Bobby’s sighs. He supposes they must have arrived in town by now and he’s gonna have to tell that boy the witch is long gone. It’s a conversation he aint looking forward to.

There’s something else he needs to do too. He’s going to burn this place down. He doesn’t want Dean coming back here. There’s nothing here for that boy to see. And a place like this? It just needs to be gone.

And then Bobby takes a shaky breath. And his heart is suddenly pounding and all his senses just lit on fire. Because Bobby can feel it. He doesn’t know what it is. But whatever the fuck it is. It’s just moved right up behind him.

He slowly lifts up the shotgun and turns.

John Winchester smiles at him.

“Hey Bobby.”

Bobby releases his breath.

“How the hell did you get out of the truck?”

John rubs his shaky hand over his whiskers. “It’s okay Bobby. It’s me.”

Bobby nods. “I know who you are. And I asked you a question. How’d you get loose?”

John shakes his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know much of anything, Bobby. All I know is, I walked in and saw you standing here. Tell me what’s going on Bobby? Where are my boys?”

Bobby cocks the shotgun and John takes a step back.

“You gonna shoot me Bobby?”

“I just might.”

John doesn’t look nervous. He grins instead. “Nah I don't think you will.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Well, first of all it’d break poor Dean’s heart. And second, I don’t think we’re going to let you, Bobby.”

Bobby aims the gun. Because he’ll do what he has to just like always.

“And how are you going to stop me?”

John shakes his head. “I’m not going to stop you Bobby.”

And then Bobby understands. And he also realizes he aint the hunter he once was.

Because when Bobby turns, he already knows it’s too late.

It plunges the knife into his gut.

 *********


	22. Chapter 22

 

  
It’s a short drive from Hanover to the township of Echo Falls. It’s not until they pull off the main road and onto the overgrown side road that leads into the forest, that the road gets rough and Cas slows the car down to a crawl.

It’s just the two of them. Rowena said there was no need for her to come. Her high heels weren’t designed for hiking she said and they could just bring John to her.

Cas is still pretty quiet and Dean wishes he'd stop moping. They need to make a plan. And they need to talk about what happened.

“We should have brought some weapons.” Dean says finally.

“I don’t own a gun. And even if I did, I don't know how to use one.” Cas mutters.

“So what are we going to do when we get there?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if Bobby’s not there and we just walk in, unarmed. How are we gonna kill her?”

Cas sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Well Bobby’s probably there. And he’s got lot’s of weapons. Anyway…being an angel…she probably can’t hurt you.”

 Cas doesn’t say anything for a moment. And then he pulls the car to a stop and turns off the engine.

“I wish you'd stop calling me that. I’m not an angel Dean.”

“Of course you are Cas. After what happened yesterday, how can you even say that?”

Cas’s knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel. And it’s obvious he’s holding in his anger. And Dean doesn’t get it. What happened yesterday was a miracle. And only angels can perform miracles.

“We can’t go in there like this.” Cas says finally.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not a fucking angel Dean!”  
  


“Cas…”

“No! I’m not an angel and I’m no hero Dean. I’m just a tired, broken man who hides away from the world in a dusty old bookstore because I’m too cowardly to face it. I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“So what are you saying? Are you saying you want to turn back? Now?”

“I can’t protect you. I should never have brought you here.”

Dean can’t believe it. It’s been a long time since he’s felt really angry. But right now, he’s fucking furious.

 “You know what? To hell with you, Cas!  I don’t need your protection anyway. I can take care of myself. You do whatever you want. I sure as hell didn’t come this far to turn back now.”

He gets out of the car and slams the door behind him.

Dean starts to walk away. He can’t even look at Cas right now.

He hears Cas’ door slam.

“Dean!”

“Just go. I don’t want you here now Cas.”

“Dean. Wait.”

Dean ignores him. He and Bobby will handle this. And maybe Cas is right. Maybe he is nothing special. Maybe he is just some bookstore owner. Maybe there’s no such thing as angels anyway.

Cas grabs his arm and pulls him around.

“Just stop.”

“Just go home Cas.”

“Dean…”

Dean yanks his arm free and turns away. “I said, go home Cas.”

 

“Dean, what happened yesterday…”

“Yeah, I know. It wasn’t a miracle. And you’re not an angel. Don't worry. I finally get it, Cas. You don’t have to say it again.”

Dean starts to walk away.

“If I was an angel why couldn’t I save him?” Cas’ voice breaks.

And Dean stops.

“He didn’t die right away, you know." Cas says softly. "He lay in a hospital bed for three days. And I held him and I touched him just like I touched that little girl. So why did she get to live and he had to die?”

Cas’ eyes fill with tears and he falls to his knees.

Dean rushes to him and kneels down and wraps his arms around him.

“Why would God give me this power now?” Cas continues. “Why not then? He was my little boy, Dean. I should have been able to save him.”

“I don’t know. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t meant to happen then. Maybe you weren’t meant to save him.”

“No? Why the hell not? Didn’t he count? Hadn’t he been through enough?”

“It's not fair, Cas. But all I know is you saved me. And you saved that little girl too. And that’s got to count for something, right?”

Cas doesn’t say anything. 

And Dean has no answers. Because Cas is right. And it’s not fucking fair. Nothing’s fair about any of this.

And there are no answers.

So he just holds onto him and let's him cry out the pain he's been holding onto for too damn long.

 *******

Bobby awoke some time ago in blackness. He blinked his eyes a few times, wondering if he was blind.

And then he tried to move and thoughts of his sight, or lack of sight, became secondary.

Because having a knife impale your gut is a pretty damned painful thing.

Fortunately, most people don’t ever get to experience it.

Bobby though is one of the few who’s actually been through this twice.

The first time was back when he just starting out. And it was his own fault that time too. He was young cocky and inexperienced.

Fortunately his partner Rufus finished the vamp off before it moved in for the final kill…or fill…depending on your perspective.

Anyway, Bobby’s learned a lot since then. Number one being, you don’t ever underestimate a monster no matter how stupid they look.

And John Winchester may be a lot of things, but he aint stupid.

It’s pitch black down here and the only thing that’s keeping Bobby from thinking he’s buried alive is the sliver of light that’s coming from the boarded up window that’s about eight feet up and across the room from him. If he was feeling better, he’d make a try at reaching it.

But Bobby’s not feeling up to much right now.

He only hopes that someone shows up soon.

And if that someone happens to be that bookstore owner, he hopes he’s armed. But somehow he doubts it.

So maybe, he thinks, it’s better if they don’t show up at all.

Cause that aint no ordinary witch. Bobby’s not even sure if she’s human.

He lies back and closes his eyes.

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen. But he’s pretty sure of one thing.

Unless that bookstore owner can somehow pull off a miracle, they’re royally screwed.


End file.
